What its like in Heaven (For those who make it)
by cr0wznest
Summary: Something happens between two roommates on the night of New Years Eve in New York City. Months later the two women have to deal with a whole lot more than just hidden feelings for one another.
1. If you are where you want to be

**Authors note: **Hi everyone, today is a very very very sad and devastating day. One of our beloved idols have passed and as I've seen on tumblr the whole fandom has come together and is praying for Cory's family and friends. I have missed the fandom tremendously after deleting my tv show blog and fanfic blog, but I have been inspired to write again. I ask only for your patience, as this is a story I have been working on for months now and I just want to get it right. Over the past two years of writing fanfic, you have all inspired me so much and given me a lot of kind words. The cast of Glee changed my life and I'm so glad I have that in common with most of you. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

(beta-less, all mistakes are mine)

* * *

**_December 31st 2012 _**

Santana is not a bad teacher, she swears on her Abuela's deteriorating life. She may forget to explain what she writes on the board sometimes and then get angry at her class for not doing any work, but hell with those kids and their cute dimples and perfectly combed hair. They're seven, what will they care? It's not like they won't forget this when they go to 'big kid school'. One of the kids named it that because that's what her older sister told her to call it and ever since it kind of stuck with the brunette. It didn't really feel like a big kid school when she first started. Every day felt like travelling to a new café to buy your regular coffee and every time they would make it differently. Sometimes it tasted like ass – Santana can assure you she hasn't tasted ass before – other times, it was satisfying.

The only times it was satisfying were when you finished a report and handed it in on time and the teacher picked on you in class for being such a good student. It was satisfying knowing you impressed the person that could make or break your high school experience. It was unsettling to know that when you left class, the kids would throw scrunched up balls of paper from their unused notebook at you.

But that was years ago and since then Santana has most likely become more successful than most of the kids in her graduating class, but she also really hates her job. Her teaching degree, although fun to flaunt to new faces, is not what she dreamed of pursuing when she was a teenager. It isn't the tiny people's fault; she's mostly to blame for my bitter, pessimistic attitude.

But somehow through all of this madness Santana had managed to find a friend. Some people would say she isn't anything special, but Santana Lopez does not let just anybody live in her apartment. Brittany moved in last month, so they have had to get to know each other a lot faster than normal friends seeing as Christmas just passed and New Year's Eve is tonight. Santana's learnt that she likes ducks, so it wasn't hard to choose her present. Brittany takes baths instead of showers now. For Christmas Santana received a new pack of chalk and a pencil case. She felt like she was starting middle school all over again. She didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings though so Santana promised to use them next year when school starts back up again.

It's almost 5 o'clock but luckily Santana has no plans; apart from watching old romance films on television and eating ice cream. Oh the joy of being in your 20's and single on New Year's Eve – no one to kiss, no one to kiss you. Her life is constantly moving though, so it's hard to find the time to even date. Santana's school organises trips over seas with some students so they can learn about culture and experience a different environment. She doesn't know how they're still able to find kids whose parents allow them to travel overseas without them. They're seven for Christ sake. When Santana was seven she didn't even know what a map was. That's a lie, but you get it right?

How lucky she feels to have a key to the school so she can spend her New Year's correcting spelling tests. Maybe she'll even stay the night here in her classroom just in case a janitor or someone without a life comes by to check if everything is locked and secure. Santana doesn't really want to be caught here in case they think she's a pervert that has a fetish for little children's school work. She could easily explain that she's a teacher here, but where's the fun in that?

After another 20 minutes she decides to give up because the same few kids keep spelling rake with the k and e switched around and a c replacing the e. She really wonders about their minds sometimes. Santana walks into the freezing air which hits her like a brick wall. She runs towards her car and starts it up before driving to the direction of her apartment – which is hopefully still there unless Brittany decided to cook again and burnt the entire place down.

She fiddles around with the radio station until she hears the crackling sound of the evening weather report. The man explains that they're in for a snowy night and staying indoors would be preferred. Santana scoffs, because snow is the least of her problems. If she's going to be anywhere tonight, it's going to be Times Square to watch the ball drop. They'll have officers ploughing the streets anyway so it's not like it'll be dangerous. She thinks of asking Brittany to join her, but then realises that the blonde is cooler than her and most likely has plans with one of her boyfriends or stoner friends. The pot doesn't bother Santana, because Brittany knows not to bring it back to the apartment. It's just when she comes home from a bake session and her laugh is just a tiny bit lighter and airy than normal.

Santana parks in the lot underneath her apartment building and takes a moment to contemplate her somewhat unfulfilled life before stepping out the car. You think that being alone on New Year's wouldn't get to a successful teacher like Santana, but it does and it sucks. It's not like she brags about being a first grade teacher, that isn't the most amazing job in the world. She doesn't have friends, only Brittany, so it's easy to brag about her job because the blonde's been fired three times. That sounds really mean; she takes that thought back immediately. Santana really does hope Brittany finds her dream soon, because then they can be happy workaholics together.

Most of the staff at school leaves before their students at 3:30 but the silence of an empty classroom calms the brunette. She should have stopped thinking a while ago, now she's just getting all spiritual.

When she enters the apartment she's immediately welcomed into darkness. Brittany has probably gone out. Santana switches the living room light on and walks over to the kitchen counter where they always lay out important sticky notes. The bench is empty though and actually clean. Brittany must be in the bath or something.

Santana places her keys on the bench and pulls her bag off my shoulder, throwing it on the sofa. Her coat is tugged off and she's welcomed by warm toasty heat. Brittany must have put the heater on while she was at work, that's so sweet.

"Oh hello," a rough male voice says, shocking the brunette half to death. She twists her body around to face the man that the voice belongs to and clutches her hand to her heart. What the hell is this guy doing in her apartment and why is he naked?

"Dude, put some clothes on!" She yells and he flinches a little but then smirks.

"Sorry _dude _but Brittany told me no one else was home," he eyes the Latina up and down with a hungry stare, "she also didn't say how hot her roommate was."

"Yes I did," Brittany enters the conversation with a towel wrapped around her and Santana rolls her eyes because this situation could not get any more ridiculous. Now her clothes just need to be off and they'll all be ready for a porno.

"Oh sorry babe I forgot," the guy whispers, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist and pulling her close.

"You smell, go take a shower, I've finished," Brittany replies monotonously. The guy mouths 'what the fuck' at her then scampers into the bathroom.

"Is he another stoner friend?" Santana asks sighing.

"Brett is actually a recovering addict, sorry to disappoint," the blonde replies giggling.

Santana bites her lip but smiles softly back at her roommate. She knows how hard Brittany has been trying to quit her habit, but she always says she doesn't have a reason to. There is no one really special in her life at the moment, except for the occasional one night stand and she doesn't have any family here. She's in this huge city all by herself and Santana is the only one that knows it. Does that mean she's the only one that can make Brittany feel comfortable? The brunette is sure her friend will meet new people soon, and not just to bring home and sleep with.

The thing about Brittany is; she's not the typical one night stand culprit. She doesn't ditch them in the morning or kick them out. She invites them to have a bath or shower, to eat breakfast and to brush their teeth. It's odd, but definitely inviting. Santana wouldn't complain if she was one of Brittany's one nighters.

"What are your plans tonight?" The brunette asks before yawning loudly. She hears Brittany giggle once more.

"I'm not sure yet, but I really want to go see the ball drop," she explains excitedly.

"Oh, me too, we should go," Santana suggests, not too desperately in case she thinks she's trying to steal the blonde from someone she may be going to see tonight.

"Awesome. Let me just kick Brett out and we can have some dinner before we leave."

"Awesome," Santana whispers as the blonde walks into her bedroom. She opens the fridge and notices two frozen lasagne's on the top shelf; which look much more appealing than crackers and cheese. Santana forgot that she didn't get to go grocery shopping at all this week. Brittany claims the fridge is full enough and they should finish everything they buy before buying new stuff anyway.

She places one lasagne in the microwave and then heads to her room. There are gifts from the staff at work in a pile near her window. She only got Principle Jackson something to say thank you for not firing her grumpy ass. He seemed to enjoy his salt and pepper shaker set.

She hasn't opened the presents yet in case a live snake pops out of one or she gets a cooler bag for her apparent 'cold heart'. That's one of many insults thrown at Santana by staff of older grades who think someone who hates kids as much as she does shouldn't be teaching them to prepare them for their bright futures. Santana always tells them to relax because it's first fucking grade and they're only going to need these skills if they work on a kids television show when they're older.

Rolling her eyes at the gifts, she walks over to her wardrobe and slides open the door. Her eyes meet her favourite leather jacket and she couples it with a purple t-shirt and faded black jeans. She places the heels she wore today in front of her bed and gets ready to shower.

There's a light knock on her door when she's wrapped in a towel and Santana slowly opens it, pleading that it isn't Brett come to get his flirt on with her again. She sighs in relief when she sees Brittany; dressed really sophisticated she might add. "Hey hot stuff, just wanted to give you the rent money I owe you." Santana shrugs off the 'hot stuff' comment because Brittany uses it all the time and she's used to her saying it at random times. She hasn't really said it when Santana's only in a towel though.

"How'd you get this?" The brunette asks, with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany's face lights up. "You know how I told you I was doing that web series Fondue for Two on YouTube?" Santana nods slowly, "well I'm getting paid for it now because it's so popular!"

Santana watches her roommate grin so widely that she automatically feels herself grin as well. It's good seeing Brittany this happy. She deserves it after all she's been through.

"That is so awesome Brittany," Santana says encouragingly. Brittany bounces on her toes and bites her bottom lip in response. They stand in silence for a while before the shorter girl shifts awkwardly and opens her mouth to speak again.

"I was just going to take a shower."

"Oh, right!" Brittany slaps herself on the forehead and makes a 'duh' noise. Then she walks out into the kitchen and prepares the warm lasagne while putting the cold one in the microwave. "It'll be ready when you're out."

"Cool," Santana replies and cautiously heads into the bathroom. She instantly wonders if they had sex in here. "Hey Britt?"

"Yeah," she yells back.

"Brett left right?"

"Yeah," she returns with a laugh. Santana smiles in relief, stepping into the bath and get comfortable.

"He used the bath."

* * *

After taking a quick shower, Santana gets dressed and joins Brittany at the table on their balcony. The blonde has poured some wine in a glass for both of them and is chomping through her lasagne like she's just lived on an island for four years.

"I still don't understand why you didn't spend the day with me," she says through chews. Santana is digging her fork hard into the top layer of her lasagne and watching and the meat juice spurt out.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to grade some tests so I wouldn't have to do them later."

"But they're grade ones, what do you test them on?"

"Spelling?" It comes out more as a question and Brittany frowns.

"I bet they could spell better than me," she says with a distinct pout.

"Brittany, just because you didn't graduate high school does not mean you can be beaten by little grade ones!" Her voice becomes high pitched and she watches Brittany grin as a result. Brittany's eyes sparkle as they look into Santana's and she reaches forward to poke the dimple on the shorter girl's cheek.

"You always know how to make me smile Santana clause." Brittany has been calling her that since Christmas. The blonde tell her that magical day is already over but Brittany thinks it somehow suits – maybe in an alternate universe where Santana has a white beard and a huge sack, but in this universe, no thank you.

"That's Santa's job isn't it," the brunette says with a smirk. She doesn't realise how perverted that sounds until she notices how red Brittany's cheeks are turning. Brittany normally only blushes when she does something embarrassing, like burn food or walk into the bathroom and forgetting to turn the light on – which results in a clang of ornaments hitting the floor. She's adorable in a way, Santana thinks. She couldn't have asked for a better roommate – although it would be nice if she had an actual job and not her web series. Brittany begs to stock up on fondue every week and it literally eats away Santana's wallet. But she's earning money now, so she supposes that's a start.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asks with a sly grin. Santana should just tell the blonde how proud of her she is that she's trying. But of course word vomit gets the better of her.

"You, in that towel before…" Santana swallows loudly that she's sure everyone in the building heard - even the ones that have gone out. Brittany's smile fades and she puts her fork down.

"I knew it," she deadpans, "I knew you loved cotton."

"What?" Santana flinches.

"The towels; they're 100% cotton and super fluffy," Brittany grins, scrunching her nose up, "I told you I was a good towel chooser."

"Oh," the brunette clears my throat, "right, of course – super fluffy." She digs back into her lasagne because really, the tension is growing unbearably thick. Where the fuck did this tension appear from anyhow? Brittany and Santana have shared approximately 25 dinners together and not one of them has been this nerve racking. They both probably just have a lot on their minds. They are indeed talking about the fluffiness of a towel. They both clearly haven't had a simple week. Or maybe she's completely off track and they're literally finding conversations about towels the most entertaining.

"Your towel is nice too." Brittany's slight smirk throws the brunette off. Her cat-like eyes narrow at Santana so she's looking through her lashes. The brunette blinks a few times before returning to her food. There was something different about Brittany's voice - like there was some sensual undertone or erotic meaning underneath.

Santana doesn't think the blonde meant anything by it though; Brittany's innocent in a lot of ways – even though she occasionally does pot and has sex multiple times a day. Santana feels really protective of her. It's been a month since she moved in and from what Brittany told her about her previous living situation Santana couldn't help but worry. She didn't even pick up on the fact Santana was blatantly and willingly revealing her fantasies of her roommate in just a towel.

"I'm full," Santana mutters and stands up.

"I can wash up," her roommate chirps, snatching her plate from Santana's fingertips.

Santana meets her sly grin and hands the blonde her plate. "I'll keep an eye on you."

Brittany rolls her eyes and Santana follows her inside.

* * *

They decide to leave the apartment at 10:30pm seeing as it only takes 15 minutes from their apartment to times square. Brittany's bouncing to the radio in the car which took the brunette three years to earn. It's kind of her baby. If Brittany wasn't so damn adorable Santana would yell at her for having her feet up on the glove box. At least she knows to take her shoes off.

Luckily someone is just pulling out a space as they're driving down a side street. Santana quickly parks and warms her hands up in front of the heater before getting out of the car. Brittany jogs over to her side and links her arm with the brunette's.

"This is my first New Year's with people," she says excitedly.

"In New York?" Santana asks wearily.

"Ever," Brittany replies simply, pulling Santana along towards the building crowd. Now the brunette feels even more sorry for her. Brittany explained her family situation the third day she moved in. Her mother and father kicked her out when she was 15 and since then she's been living with friends. Her parents always went on a holiday during Christmas or New Years' time so Brittany would always celebrate alone.

She turned to weed at 19 and thankfully had gone through her mother's drawers and found her secret money stash. She only took a couple thousand dollars because there was too much to fit in her backpack. After that she left. She spent most of her money on plane tickets and food. Any extra money was spent on pot.

When she moved in Santana told Brittany she trusted that she would follow the apartment rules. She has so far. Plus, she's not doing weed so much anymore, just the people that deal it – like Brett.

She never explained to Santana why her parents kicked her out in the first place. Santana thinks she mentioned something about a unicorn or bicorn and her being 'too unicorn for their liking'. Santana enjoys unicorns so she just nodded and kept quiet until the blonde was finished. Brittany was a breath of fresh air in New York. So many robots roamed the streets here and she was like an angel that glided from the gates of heaven and onto the brunette's doorstep.

So Santana thinks she'll keep her around.

Santana looks up from the ground and realises that they've made it really close to the stage. There were people bumping into her but Brittany held both Santana's hands and kept her close. Her mouth hovered over their joined hands and she blew on them to keep them warm. Santana smiled in thanks and then a guy came on stage to announce that it was an hour until countdown.

"Oh god, I could go a coffee right now," Santana whispers through shaky breaths. Brittany hears her though and stops blowing.

"We can go get one if you like," she says sweetly.

Santana shakes her head quickly, "No it's fine I mean you got us all the way in here."

"So what? I can get us back in," she smiles cheekily, "come on I want a hot chocolate." Brittany pulls her friend through the crowd towards a two story cafe. They order our drinks, pay and then head up stairs to get a good view of the ball.

Santana leans her arms on the balcony railing and clasps the cup of coffee in her hands. She sighs loudly after her first sip and gazes out at the view. It looks almost as incredible as their apartment view. You can see the spots of lights emitting from buildings and they light up like stars on land. Santana suddenly feels nervous, like she's not supposed to be here because she's not officially in a relationship with anyone.

Brittany isn't either, but she could easily find someone to kiss here. Santana turns around and witnesses couple after couple at every fucking table, drinking from each other's straws. She feels eyes penetrating the side of her face and begins to breathe faster now. She slowly turns to Brittany and gives her a shaky laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," The brunette replies honestly and softly so that maybe she won't hear and Santana won't have to explain herself.

"Oh come on Santana," Brittany places a hand on her shoulder, "you can tell me." Her voice is earnest, but not pleading. She knows that Santana doesn't have to tell her but she will because she is being really caring and there aren't many caring people in her life, well at all, so she turns to face her friend.

"I really don't know, it's just," Santana bites her lip, "hard to work at a job you hate and to come home to this stoned naked guy in your house and not being able to have someone to kiss on New Year's."

"Are you mad at me?" She pouts.

"No," the brunette shakes her head quickly.

"So you just want to kiss someone on New Year's?"

She bites her lip again, harder this time and nods. "I guess." Santana takes another sip of her coffee and stares out at the crowd again. It's growing big; there is no way Brittany can even get them _near_ the stage again. The capacity of the crowd mixed with the limited streets to stand without having to stand on a car or fire hydrant is ridiculous.

"It's stupid."

"No," Brittany says confidently, "it really isn't."

"Okay." Okay? This girl is trying to help Santana over what dumb ass silence stutter thing she's got going on and all the brunette can say is okay? "Sorry Brittany, I'm just not good at the whole feelings thing."

"Well, you revealed some stuff to me before, so that's a start," she responds.

"It feels good," Santana breathes with a slight smile.

"Yeah it does, you should do it more often." They exchange smiles. They do that a lot. It's reassuring to both women. "How was your last day? I forgot to ask you last week."

"Fine, the staff gave me gifts."

"So those were all the presents in your room?" She inquires.

"Um, yeah…you go in my room?" Santana asks conspicuously.

Brittany blushes, "I just had to borrow a pen. A friend that came over was an artist and said he could draw a portrait of me."

"How come you didn't show me?" Santana pouts.

"Well, it turned out to be just my lower half," the blonde says shyly. Santana's mouth drops open in a big grin and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Now I want to see it," the brunette teases.

"Shut up San." That's first time she called Santana by a nickname. It sounds good, Santana thinks, coming from her. "On another topic, I think I'm going to apply here for a job. They had a sign out the front saying 'waitresses needed'."

"That's a good idea," Santana affirms after her grin fades slightly, "but please don't give up Brittany, you'll earn money and become a big success."

"Thanks," she says softly, "hopefully you're right."

A silence falls between them as they both focus their attention towards the crowd. People are taking pictures, mostly tourists, and police hang around on the side walk anticipating any excessive drunken behaviour. Santana stares at the couples once again and she doesn't really mind. Brittany is so much like a best friend to her that she can't even picture being here with anyone else.

"Let's go home," Brittany says softly and Santana whips her head towards the blonde.

"You wanted to come here though. I'm sorry I had to get this stupid coffee," Santana mutters quickly, shaking her head at her selfishness.

"It's fine; we can just go home and drink together," Brittany replies with a gentle smile as if she's scared of what Santana might say. The brunette doesn't think her roommate suggested many things to people before. She most likely always followed the crowd or what her parents ordered.

"All right, if that's what you want."

"I do," Brittany confirms. They finish their drinks and walk downstairs back onto the street. Brittany links her arm with Santana's again as they pass some drunken people slurring how shit this year has been. Santana can't help but agree. Brittany moving in has literally been the only highlight. The kids she teaches are tolerable but that doesn't mean she'll ever admit out loud that they make her happy.

They get to the car and Santana turns the heater on immediately. The car warms up really quickly and they both rub their hands together. They laugh as both girls notice how in sync they're being. Brittany pokes Santana's shoulder and grins. Santana grins back at Brittany and watches her pull her legs up on the chair, after removing her shoes, and holds her knees to her chest.

"Aren't we going home?" She asks. Santana blinks away from her creepy leering and turns towards the crowd.

"Yes, sorry," she mumbles and begins to blush. She starts the engine just as the countdown begins. Santana's movements freeze and she watches Brittany grin towards the cheering crowd. They're squealing and hugging each other and some of the young couples are already making out.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!"

Brittany's not looking at the crowd any more, neither is Santana - only because she's looking at her. Brittany is studying her knees but not really focusing on them. Her lips quiver like she wants to say something. Maybe she wants to squeal along with the crowd but she's holding back because this is their first time out together in this atmosphere.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks her, leaning closer a little. Brittany slowly turns to her with a timid expression.

"3! 2! 1!"

Then out of nowhere Brittany is grabbing Santana's cheeks and pressing their mouths together. The blonde's lips press against Santana's with a desperate goal. Santana's eyes are open the entire time because how the fuck did they get to being ready to go home to kissing in her car? Brittany pulls back and Santana mentally hits herself for being so tense during the kiss.

"Happy New Year San," Brittany whispers against her lips. Those lips turn into a shy smile and she pulls back. Someone comes running passed their car and slaps the window.

"Happy New Year! Yeah!" He screams and continues running. Santana puts my seatbelt on with shaky hands. She doesn't necessarily think that's from the cold anymore. She should say something but she doesn't. Santana just drives them back home.

* * *

It's still quiet when they enter the apartment. Santana heads straight to her room to take her heels off. She sits on her bed and hopes that Brittany doesn't follow her in there. She must be hurt. Santana didn't even kiss her back, but what was she supposed to do? Now Brittany probably thinks she's never kissed anyone before because she couldn't even move her lips.

Her whole body was a plank of wood. They didn't even get to see the ball drop. Santana thinks her lips against Brittany's were a better surprise. Wait what?

"Santana?" Shit.

"Y-Yeah?" The brunette answers shakily. She takes a deep breath and removes her jacket.

"Can I come in?"

"Give me a minute I'm getting dressed."

"Okay." Santana grabs her pyjama shorts and an oversized t-shirt. After getting dress she slowly opens her bedroom door. She immediately notices Brittany standing by the sofa, looking really fragile.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Why is this weird?" She asks and breathes out a laugh. Santana shrugs her shoulders. That's all she can find the strength to do.

"Well, you shouldn't have kissed me, I mean yes I'm a lesbian, but we're friends Brittany. There are boundaries." She tries to sound firm but her voice keeps wavering.

"I know," the blonde sighs, "but you wanted someone to kiss at midnight, I just wanted to be that person for you."

"That's sweet," Santana replies softly, "but it caught me by surprise and it can't happen again."

"Santana chill out, you're acting like we stole from a bank," Brittany giggles.

"You're acting like it wasn't a big deal just because you go around kissing everyone you like!" Ouch, that really stung her. Brittany's smile disappears completely and she frowns. Santana thinks she just crossed a boundary of a different kind. Brittany shakes her head and bites her lip. Santana is sure she just heard a sniffle.

"You're right. I shouldn't have done that." Brittany steps passed her roommate and heads for the balcony. She lights up a cigarette or a joint, Santana's not sure from here. She sniffs and realizes it's a cigarette. She takes a few steps closer and watches the way Brittany stands in defence mode. Her free hand tucks under her armpit and her arm tightens against her chest. She's slouching slightly but still looks tall. Her toes flex beneath her socks as she rocks back and forth on her feet. Santana doesn't realise she's stepping forward until her chest bumps into Brittany's side.

"I'm sorry," she splutters.

Brittany turns to her roommate confused and puts her cigarette down in the ashtray. "Why are you standing so close to me?"

"I don't know," she whispers back, "sorry." Santana steps away and walks towards the television. She turns it on and her eyes are met with a stunning fireworks show in every country. It switches to Hong Kong and the countdown begins on again. Brittany walks in and stands beside Santana. The brunette turns to her.

"3, 2, 1," Brittany whispers barely audibly beside her. Santana lick her lips as she watches the taller girl's mouth move. She has no idea why on her she's thinking about kissing Brittany or why she's grabbing her waist and turning the blonde towards her. Santana honestly just doesn't want Brittany to be angry at her or sad.

The blonde gasps so close to her friend's mouth that Santana's able to swallow it. Brittany doesn't hesitate when Santana closes her eyes and kisses her. She kisses her back like Santana should have before. Santana thinks she'll probably blame this on the alcohol, which she hasn't consumed in three days, tomorrow. Brittany's hands glide up her shoulders, removing any rational thought from her head, to Santana's neck and the blonde's thumbs rub lightly against her jaw.

Their heads tilt in opposite directions as they kiss. The fact that Santana is actually responding this time and initiated the kiss causes Brittany to act bold and she slides her tongue into her friend's mouth and Santana opens her mouth wider to taste it. She releases a small moan and it somehow surges Santana forward so that she's pressing Brittany against the glass sliding door. She grunts and ends up clawing Santana's jaw with her nails and the brunette moans in return. The Latina pulls back and Brittany turns them around. The blonde kisses down her jaw towards her neck and lifts Santana's shirt up to press open mouth kisses on her chest. Santana arches her back against the door and the front of her body slides up against Brittany's and tenses.

She tries to fight off a whimper but it becomes too much to contain Brittany licks all the way up her throat. Brittany has that strong cigarette taste in her mouth, but Santana can barely focus on it because the blonde's pulling back and taking her hand. She heads for Santana's bedroom and the brunette doesn't know if she's sweating from anxiousness or excitement. The blonde guides her towards the bed and gently drops her back against it. Santana suspects Brittany does this with everyone just to show how charming she can be.

She crawls on top of Santana and kisses up her neck again before returning to the brunette's lips. Santana feels Brittany's hips grind down on her own, causing the shorter girl's centre to grow warm and wet beneath her panties. The blonde hums in satisfaction and then trails her fingers down to her roommate's shorts. She kisses Santana hard one more time before venturing down her body towards the wettest part of her. Brittany pulls down her shorts and underwear so they're at her knees.

One month and already this girl has seen her vagina, Santana thinks.

"Brittany..." Santana whispers with her eyes closed in anticipation.

"Don't worry," she murmurs and licks the brunette's stomach expertly. "It'll feel so damn good."

Santana quickly wonders if that's what the blonde say's to every one she beds, but that thought vanishes when Santana realises that she's about to have sex with her roommate and everything will probably get weird after this. But once Brittany's lips make contact with her clit, every doubt in her mind dissipates.

She licks Santana, inside and outside, up and down. The brunette opens her eyes to watch Brittany and sees that her head is only bobbing up and down, but she looks so hot between her legs. Santana may be a lesbian, but she's not as sexually active as she should probably be at this age. Brittany is a year younger than her and has sex so much that she has notches on her bed post counting the number of partners.

Thankfully Brittany understands that she has to get checked every few months. She also has repeatedly stated she's not addicted to sex because she only lost her virginity right before she came to New York.

"Fuck," Santana whispers, when the blonde sucks down hard on her sensitive nub. She wasn't expecting that, but fuck the blonde is so good at it. Brittany's definitely fucked a girl before, Santana thinks. She knows exactly where to touch, where to lick and how to create dirty talk.

"Cum for me baby," she whispers. Baby? That's new.

Santana feels her inner walls clenching and once Brittany's two fingers confidently enter her the brunette knows she's a goner – just like Brittany's other victims. Santana's body writhes noticeably as she comes down from her orgasm. Brittany lifts herself up and licks her fingers. Her smile is one of satisfaction and content. Santana slides back so her head is resting against a pillow. Brittany follows her and lies down beside her, her chest rising with every breath. Her fingers tickle Santana's shoulder and it calms the brunette down.

"This is like a one-time thing, we're just friends right?" Santana whispers suddenly. Fuck, instant regret. Brittany's fingers retract and the brunette misses her touch immediately. Something weird is happening.

"I know," she says dismissively. Brittany stands up and walks towards the door. "Have a good sleep."

"Wait Brittany," Santana yells but Brittany's already closed the door. She heard her, Santana knows it. She should have just kept her mouth shut. Santana wishes it was one of those situations where she could barely get a word out and Brittany has to boop her nose to get her to speak.

The weird part is; Santana not only wants Brittany to get back in here so she can apologize, but she also wants the blonde to strip for her so the playing field is equal. She wants to explore the body that was hidden beneath that towel earlier.

Santana just hopes she can apologize in the morning and maybe they can still be friends without it being weird. But she knows nothing is that simple.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in a week. Thank you for reading. **

**Rest in paradise Cory Monteith xo**


	2. When you have a connection

_**May 4th 2013**_

"Work, work, work, work." Santana repeats her life motto loudly to herself after each push up. Her cheeks puff out and her lips pout ungracefully as the pain starts to creep up her lower back.

"I still don't know why the hell you find the need to work out at," Brittany squints to see the clock clearly, "5:30 in the morning." Santana rolls her eyes but doesn't lose her concentration. She keeps up her morning exercise until the sweat on her palms collect and she's basically slide backwards, knocking her head on the floor.

"Jesus," she puffs out breathlessly. Brittany stalks over to her and offers her a hand but Santana immediately shakes her head. "Sit, please."

"Santana –" the brunette quickly cuts off Brittany's whine.

"Just please help me I need to stretch." Santana adds in a little pout that she knows Brittany can't resist and she eventually sits in front of her, legs spread out wide so their toes are touching. She takes the brunette's hands and leans back while Santana leans as far forward as she can.

"What do you tell the kids about your life? Do they ask you what your favourite hobby is and is your answer always waking up the entire apartment building with your groans while you stretch?" Santana swats Brittany's knee hard and the blonde flinches but doesn't disconnect their hands.

She leans forward this time while Santana leans back. "Stop pretending you don't like hearing me groan."

Brittany scoffs and moves one of her legs to kick her roommate in her lady junk. Santana leaps to the side and she manages to only swipe her thigh. "Good team work," Brittany breathes, standing up and grabbing a bottle of Gatorade before jogging back to her room. Just before she closes the door Santana twists her head around and yells to her.

"Phoebe's coming over tonight; make sure you're not here!" She hears her blonde roommate grumble something incoherent but just ignores it and jogs to her own room to get dressed for the day. Brittany won't admit it much to her but she dislikes Phoebe. Santana thinks if Brittany knew how to work a computer she would have a blog dedicated to everything wrong with the girl. She admitted to Santana a while ago that she actually has someone upload her web series to YouTube because she doesn't understand how the internet works. The brunette, however, sees Phoebe from a different perspective. They're not official or anything, but they have been dating for just over a month and Santana can totally see herself travelling and seeing the world with Phoebe.

Santana always said she wouldn't have a relationship with a girl that Brittany didn't approve of, but Brittany respects her wishes this time, although her unwanted remarks remain a constant interruption when Phoebe and she are having dinner. She just hope this time Brittany actually takes her advice and decides to do more than sleep with one of her dates. Yes, Brittany is still as bad as ever with her sleeping around.

Santana doesn't comment on it as much because ever since their little moment on New Year's Eve she just doesn't feel like she has the right anymore. Santana was the one that said it was a one-time thing, not Brittany. She still ponders what would have become of their relationship if she had never said those words. The brunette shakes her head of her nostalgia and grabs a pair of black jeans and a white collared shirt before heading to the bathroom.

"I want to see how big you are." Santana frowns, hearing the muffled voice from the other side of the door. The bathroom is connected to Brittany's bedroom so it's not that hard, even with the shower on full blast, to hear everything she does in there.

She hears the blonde laugh and slowly creeps closer to the door. "Fuck that would feel amazing, I have a spot right below –"

Oh hell no! Santana screams internally and hurriedly turns away from the door. She undresses and turns the shower on to the highest power before stepping under. It feels like a good ole' slushy to the face back in high school, but she only ever experienced that once. Santana closes her eyes and powers through it; because unfortunately this is the day the water decides to be bi polar and turn hot or cold every ten seconds.

She lathers her body with soap and scrubs herself clean of any sweat or horrible 5am stink. She's normally the first teacher at school – besides the principal – because he always has to write witty morning announcements that Santana has to spend an hour explaining what they mean to the kids.

Santana likes being active and early for basically everything, whereas Brittany, even with her god forsaken heaven sent abs, doesn't have the energy to do any more than help Santana with an exercise or two if she's awake. She enjoys the rare moments keeping Brittany on her toes so when she has a job interview she can feel at her greatest.

"Brittany I'm leaving," she yells as she opens the front door. She hears Brittany growl or grunt something in return and Santana just rolls her eyes and approaches her room in case it was something important. She turns her door handle and pushes it open and just as she's about to open her mouth, Santana is rendered speechless.

Brittany springs up from the bed and pulls her hand out from her underwear. The phone in her clean hand is thrown to the floor and she's panting heavily, charging in Santana's direction with an angry look in her eye.

The blonde slams the door closed and Santana's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She sucks her lips into her mouth then releases them with a pop. "Okay bye," she yells mechanically and finally makes it out of the apartment.

Brittany, somewhere deep down in that golden heart, still resents Santana for rejecting her so easily after they had… whatever. She can't even think of that word, it's not the same and the brunette doesn't even understand why. Santana can feel the resentment leaking from her roommate when she passes her in the apartment. She is unable to figure out if Brittany regrets the whole thing all together, but she does know, without even asking her, that she's disappointed in her.

Santana takes full responsibility, she just hasn't told her that… mainly because they never speak of that night.

Friends normally ask each other how their New Year's was and they would happily tell a story of spending it with their partner and receiving sweet kisses with fireworks in the background. Brittany and Santana tell their friends that they spent the night separately in their own rooms watching repeats of Will and Grace.

* * *

Santana is standing in front of 23 kids who barely know how to pronounce love, let alone intercourse, fetish, blow job, hand –

Her internal thoughts are cut off when she hears her phone buzz atop her desk. She rolls her eyes and curses to herself quietly because she should know by now that all teachers should turn off anything electronic during class. That includes a vibrator. Not that she takes that to school with me of course – that's just inappropriate.

"Miss you buzzed!" One boy squeals and there's a roar of giggles all around him. She smirks and thinks _wanky, _before picking up her phone and holding the button down to switch it off. She then places it in her bag beside her desk and tells the kids to quiet down. They listen to her, which is a definite plus now because it normally takes kids this age months to absorb anything you say.

"How many of you have pets at home?" Santana asks, immediately receiving a mixture of grins and sad pouts. "Well even if you don't," she remarks sincerely, "I want you to go to your desk and get out your colouring pencils. You're going to draw your pet or a pet you would like to own." The kids rush off in different directions, most of them mimicking the sounds of animals.

"Can we draw any animal?" One girl asks timidly. Santana grins at her and nods her head eagerly.

"Sure sweetheart, draw any animal you like, even if it can't be a pet." She scans the class and walks towards a group of boys giggling at one table. "What's so funny?" She tries to sound light hearted. One boy stares at her with a slight pout.

"Why did you call Madison a sweetheart?" Another round of giggles emits from the boys and she hushes them immediately.

"Well that's just the lingo," they all frown and one even scratches his head comically, "I mean words that older people use for kids your age."

One boy perks his head up from his drawing. "That's what my daddy calls my mommy when he forgets to give money to people."

Santana releases a sharp laugh unintentionally and then quickly snaps her mouth shut. "Ugh, go on kids, keep up the good work." She gives them all a reassuring thumbs up and they return to their drawings.

Once the brunette is safely behind her desk, she subtly reaches for her bag and unzips is excruciatingly slow so none of the little people notice. Santana doesn't tell them off for whispering like she would normally do because she actually would prefer the noise while she turns on her phone. She places it on her lap and checks the new text message.

_Received 9:14 Britt  
Is the microwave supposed to be making a wheezing sound?_

Santana ducks her head and refrains from laughing. Brittany has definitely still kept those quirky qualities around her and she loves her for that. Santana thinks if what happened with them happened with any other roommates one would have moved out by now.

She remembers having a serious talk with Brittany a few weeks after the 'incident' and her telling Santana that her smoking days are over. One of her best friends recently was checked into a psych ward because she was smoking up to thirty joints a day. Brittany told Santana she promised to give it up and the brunette immediately believed her because she seemed genuinely scared. She promised Brittany she would help her out if she needed to take her mind off of it but she just shrugged and said that she hasn't touched one in a while so she's already on her way to recovery.

Since Santana had her in that serious position already she thought it would be fine to bring up what happened between them but before she even got a word out Brittany claimed she had to meet someone and quickly bolted out of the house.

Santana isn't sure if it's the rejection that dissipated Brittany's ego or the fact that maybe she wanted something more to happen between them. She doubts it's the latter; Brittany would have said something by now.

_Delivered 9:18 SantanaClause  
Just bang it three times it should stop_

Santana switches off her phone now because she doubts her excellent advice will fail her roommate. Once she is standing again she's able to hover over a few of the kid's 'masterpieces' – some of which make her cringe. Be nice Santana, they look up to you, literally.

Most of the girls end up drawing bright pink pigs or puppies with weirdly shaped legs. The boys put more detail in the fire that's being released from the dragon's mouth than the actual mythical creature itself.

The bell sounds and Santana notifies the kids they need to hand her their drawings so she can put it in a special folder. She emphasizes the word special so their imaginations can run wild.

* * *

It's just past five when she finally arrives home. Santana is overwhelmed with the smell of cheese as she steps into the apartment and notices Brittany out of the corner of her eyes waving a towel around. This could only mean one thing, she thinks.

"Did you burn something?"

"Yeah," Brittany huffs tiredly, "my dinner." Santana throws her bag on the sofa and grabs the aroma spray from the coffee table. Brittany rolls her eyes when she starts spraying it around the kitchen and Santana frowns back in confusion.

"What? You didn't think of using this?" She asks with slight sarcasm to her tone. Brittany shakes her head, pouting as she slams the towel on the bench and walks towards her room. "Wait! Are you going out tonight so I can be alone with Phoebe?"

Brittany turns on her heels and rubs her hands together, head tilted up to the ceiling as though she's searching for an answer. With her lips in a tight thin line, Brittany gives Santana her best grin and shakes her head.

"What?" Santana spits.

"I have nothing to go out for so I'm staying in," Brittany chirps a little too happily for my liking. She walks into her room and Santana follows quickly behind.

"Don't do this Brittany," Santana whines, "just go out, meet some guy or girl and go back to their place for the night." The brunette regrets her words when she witnesses a quick flash of hurt cross Brittany's face, but it disappears soon enough and now she just looks tired.

"Whatever, I'll go."

Despite her roommates obvious hurt, Santana can't help the smile that graces her lips and she makes sure to thank Brittany a thousand times. After Brittany finally tells her to get the hell out of her room, she races to her own and picks out the sexiest dress she owns. If she is going to woo a business woman for the fifth date in a month then Santana has to at least show off her best assets – emphasis on the ass.

* * *

By the time she's showered and ready it's almost time for Phoebe to arrive. She applies one last coat of hot red lip stick and then flattens her dress so it sits nicely on her figure. Santana hears a knock on the door a minute later and double checks that Brittany's not making any sex noises again. Then she does a slight skip and jog to the door and opens it wide to be met with a tall brunette beauty.

"Hello there gorgeous," she greets Santana with a million dollar smile. It looks like Phoebe just came from work but she could not care less because the shirt and tight business skirt is damn sexy.

"Come on in beautiful." Good Santana, turn on the charm straight away and this night won't get awkward.

Santana watches Phoebe approach the sofa and sniff slightly at the odd aroma still lingering throughout the house. "Smells a bit like Bega," she states, her eyes wandering around the room, "I love Bega."

Santana releases the breath she didn't know she was holding and moves forward to collect her coat. She thanks her with a wink and Santana gently hangs it on the door handle because she sadly did not think of purchasing one of those stands that are in every apartment on television.

"So I didn't have time to cook anything," she notices the slight disappointed on Phoebe's face, "but don't worry because I ordered food from your favourite Chinese place down the street." Her eyes light up again and she chuckles – score.

"That sounds lovely Santana. Do you have wine to add to that?" The taller brunette asks seductively, raising an eyebrow.

"I do indeed," she replies, matching her low tone of voice. Santana walks over to the kitchen and pulls out two glasses. When she meets her back in the living room Phoebe's already getting comfortable on the sofa, arms spread across the back of it. Santana's eyes fall down to her chest momentarily to watch the gap in her shirt where her buttons are, spread and reveal a few inches of her lace bra. The host clears her throat and holds up the wine for Phoebe to acknowledge and she looks impressed.

Santana pours them evenly and then hands her date a glass. She swivels the liquid around for a moment before taking the most delicate sip. Did Phoebe forget to mention she was some wine specialist or is she just teasing those people that do that? Santana wonders.

"How is it?" She asks, trying not to sound so desperately hopeful.

"Sweet, I like sweet," she responds staring right into Santana's eyes and she immediately understands the double meaning. Santana lowers her head after giving her date a slight smirk and takes a sip of her wine. Before they are able to get into a real conversation, Brittany comes bursting through her bedroom door with her hair in a neat, tight bun and her dress not leaving anything to the imagination. Well, Santana can't really talk since she's practically wearing her birthday suit to impress Phoebe, but Brittany's constant need to show off her amazing body gets a little over the top sometimes. And she definitely can't compete – well at least she doesn't think so.

"Oh hello Phoebe," Brittany forces a grin, "great to see you as always."

Phoebe purses her lips and shakes the hand Brittany's offering. "Brittany," she says through gritted teeth, "always a pleasure."

Brittany's fake laughter echoes through the house and Santana shifts awkwardly on the sofa, not really knowing who to take sides with. She told Brittany not to be here when Phoebe arrived because she was afraid something like this would happen. They always have fake banter and grumble about it the next time Santana is alone with each of them.

"So how's the business? Still having sex to climb your way to the top?" She asks with a comical wink. Santana's eyes nearly burst from their sockets and she stands up abruptly; only catching Brittany's attention not Phoebe's.

"How's being a bum working out for you? Or do you still have that ridiculous show on the internet?" Phoebe spits back with an evil grin. Santana laughs awkwardly in between them and drags Brittany out of the apartment, shutting the door behind them gently.

"Do not start shit with her," Santana warns, "you know how badly I want things to work with us."

"But why?" Brittany asks in a loud whisper. "She's mean to me."

"You started it!" the brunette yells back. Brittany pouts and digs her toe in the carpet, resembling one of the kids in Santana's class when they are in trouble. She sighs and rubs her forehead, frustrated at herself for not being able to stay mad at Brittany for long. "Just go out and have a good time."

"Right," the blonde states firmly, "I'll just go do what I'm good at."

"Brittany," Santana shakes her head, "that's not what I meant…" she trails off when Brittany is already halfway to the elevator. With an agitated sigh the brunette pulls open the door and gives Phoebe an apologetic smile.

"Don't say you're sorry, I'm used to it," Phoebe says with a light laugh. Santana smiles at how goofy she is and regains her composure, taking the spot next to Phoebe again but this time a little closer. "Whoa," Phoebe raises her hands, "getting a little too close for comfort huh Santana?"

Her smile falters and her ass just sort of hovers above the seat. She thought this is what people normally do on dates? They snuggle and then blame the wine if things get a little too close for comfort "Sorry I just thought…"

Phoebe shakes her head. "It's not your fault. I just want to take things slow, is that okay?" She tilts her head forward and stares at Santana through her lashes. The Latina nods dumbly and then throws back the rest of her wine.

* * *

Most of the conversation between the two women during the night involves their jobs. Phoebe jokes that the kids shouldn't be left in her care after she tells the taller girl a few funny stories. She claims Santana is a little too bitter to be teaching such a young grade and should consider teaching high school kids.

The shorter girl nods so Phoebe is aware that she's accepting her suggestion but that doesn't mean she's going to go through with it. She can get away with way more shit while she's teaching the little people of the world.

Phoebe explains to Santana in detail about her day at work, blaming other people for the mistakes her computer made. She even got a technician to evaluate the desk top which turned out to be completely fine.

"Well I am beyond exhausted and if I don't leave soon I'm probably going to fall asleep on you," she says through a yawn.

Santana chuckles and shrugs. "That wouldn't be a bad thing."

Phoebe pinches her lips together and smirks. "Santana," she warns.

"I know, I know, we'll take things slow," the brunette sighs. Phoebe notices her slight disappointment and leans over on the sofa. She tilts Santana's head up by placing a finger under her chin and then closes the gap between their lips.

Santana holds her breath and memorizes the taste of her lip gloss so she can buy her a life time supply of it the next time she goes shopping.

Wait. Why is she thinking about the flavour of lip gloss her date has?

Phoebe pulls back but lingers close to her face, her eyes flicking between Santana. She gulps a little too loudly and this time Phoebe smirks into the kiss. Santana reaches up to cup her cheek as her lips part and press harder against her own.

Santana runs out of breath fast unfortunately so she has to pull back, but she scores an extra point for thinking quick on her feet and leans down to press wet kisses to Phoebe's neck. "Oh," she moans and Santana can't help but feel giddy. She hasn't heard that noise since…well…Brittany.

A loud bang from outside causes them both to jump back from one another and look towards the door. After a few seconds it opens, revealing Brittany in a complete drunken state, barely able to keep herself standing. "Oh god," Santana sighs heavily.

Phoebe scoffs beside her and Santana watches her stand then calmly straighten out her skirt. She walks over to retrieve her coat from the floor, after it was knocked off the door handle when Brittany barged in and turns to Santana with an annoyed look. "I'll see you next time I guess."

"Wait," the Latina whispers loudly, tugging on Brittany to get her to sit on the sofa. She manages to catch Phoebe by the elevator and the taller girl sighs in frustration but turns to listen. "I'll put her to bed, you don't have to go."

"Santana she isn't your child," Phoebe states, "she's not someone you have to look after all the time. How do you think this is going to work between us if she's always interrupting?"

"I promise it won't happen again Phoebe, please don't give up on this," Santana begs genuinely. Phoebe's lips twitch into a smirk and she tugs on her skirt to bring the taller brunette closer to her. Phoebe wraps her arms around Santana's neck and nods.

"Alright, I trust you," she whispers before leaning in and giving the shorter girl a chaste kiss. Santana hums in approval and then watches her pull back and wink before stepping into the elevator.

The Latina bites her lip trying to supress her grin as she walks back into the apartment.

"Oh no where are my pants?" Brittany screams. Santana winces while locking the door behind her.

Brittany's crawling along the kitchen floor and she races over to help the blonde to her feet. "Come on," Santana sighs, "sit with me and tell me about your night."

"Oh my god," she exasperates with a giggle, "I'm home early because he was premature!" Brittany adds with wide eyes. Santana cringes when Brittany's alcohol stained breath hits her face.

"Well you could have met someone at a café or something, why did you have to go and get drunk?"

"People are nicer to me when I'm drunk," she states with a shrug.

The Latina shakes her head and makes Brittany face her. "You would charm the pants of any woman or man sober."

Her bottom lip juts out as if she's about to cry. "You think so?" Santana nods. The blonde's face scrunches up, tears welling up in her eyes and she collapses on Santana. "He was premature!"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Were you wearing protection at least?"

"Dunno," Brittany mumbles.

"What?" The brunette snaps, trying to lift Brittany's head but she's just dead weight now. "Brittany, you did right?"

"Of course!" She says, wiggling her head against the brunette. Santana sighs in relief and then slowly stands up to retrieve a blanket from her room. She lifts Brittany's legs onto the sofa and covers her with the blanket. When she can hear her blonde roommate releasing soft snores, she quietly steps towards her own bedroom.

* * *

The following morning Santana wakes up to the sounds of loud puking noises coming from the bathroom. She ignores it at first, making herself a coffee and sitting out on the balcony of the apartment. Brittany can handle herself. She doubts the blonde would want her witnessing her hunched over on the toilet anyway.

But unfortunately the noises don't stop. The brunette sighs and places her mug on the small table and walks towards the bathroom. "Britt, are you all right?"

She hears some groaning and contemplates whether that means 'yes just leave alone' or 'fuck no get in here and help me'. Santana slowly opens the door up and almost vomits herself when she sees the remains of Brittany's dinner splattered around her mouth. She blinks a couple times and shakes her head.

"D-Don't l-l-look, oh god," she dips her head in the toilet bowl and vomits again. Santana refrains from giggling and walks over to keep Brittany's hair off her face. She starts to sob and swats the brunette's hand away. Santana stands back to let her finish and once Brittany starts to breathe easily again she sits down in front of her.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No," she shakes her head quickly, "take the day off work and take care of me." She looks so sad that Santana actually think of doing just that.

"Britt, you know I can't do that, I'm a teacher."

"Teach me how to control my puke then," she mumbles. Santana shuffles forward and leans over to grab a few pieces of toilet paper. She then lifts Brittany's head up to face her and wipe her mouth.

"You can't keep doing this," she sighs.

"You're the one who told me to go out," the blonde retorts a little sharply.

"Yeah but I didn't tell you to go and get wasted." She pinches her lips together and nods sadly. Santana knows how much Brittany wants to find a steady job and earn money to pay her half of the rent, but there are people who take a little longer to settle in in life and she completely understands that Brittany's one of them.

Santana wipes the last bit of saliva from her roommate's lips and flushes the toilet paper. "I'm sorry about what Phoebe said to you last night."

Brittany waves her hand in front of her face. "Forget it, you were right. If I hadn't started it we would probably get along."

"But still," Santana tries to argue and she shakes her head.

"You're right Santana, you're always right."

The brunette moistens her lips and lifts both of them from the floor. Brittany stumbles a bit so Santana carries most of her weight towards her bedroom and makes sure the blinds are closed before she tells Brittany she can open her eyes.

"I have to get to work, call me if you need anything," Santana informs the girl quietly.

"Mmkay," she mumbles and relaxes on her bed. Brittany desperately wants to beg Santana not to leave but it isn't really the best idea. Just because she doesn't have a job doesn't mean she has to get Santana fired because she can't hold her liquor.

* * *

"You need to go to the gym that's what you need to do."

They're sitting outside having dinner. Santana's head is flooded with memories of when Brittany stood outside here on New Year's and she tried to speak to her. Santana could bring that up as a joke but Brittany will probably think that's what she considered that whole night to be. It definitely wasn't a joke. The brunette enjoyed spending that time with her and learning her body – but she could never say that out loud.

She can't really say that she is excited for sex with Phoebe that much. Santana is aware that the girl has a great figure under all those sexy business woman clothes, but she doubts she'll show her anything new or kinky. Santana hopes she doesn't have some weird fetish.

"Are you saying I'm fat Santana," Brittany mumbles with food in her mouth.

"I'm saying," the brunette laughs and hands her roommate a napkin, "that you may possess the body but you don't have the energy to _keep _the body."

"Is that why you think I'm vomiting so much?" Brittany asks with genuine curiosity. Santana puts down her fork and wipes the napkin across her bottom lip. Her eyebrows dip in confusion because Brittany didn't mention anything about throwing up more than once.

"You just can't hold your liquor Britt, it should wear off if you drink fluids, _not alcohol_," she warns_, "_just water and sometimes a bit of apple juice."

"I love apple juice," Brittany states monotonously. The brunette chuckles and slides her plate away from her so she can rest her elbows on the table.

"So you're obviously going to have a night in," Santana comments, noticing the way Brittany's eyes flutter closed every few minutes.

The blonde looks to her and smiles that adorable lazy smile. "Yeah," she sighs.

"Well how about we have a quick late night gym session right now?"

"Wait," Brittany places her hands in the air and leans back in her chair. "Does that involve me walking to the gym down the street?"

Santana chuckles quietly. "Yes, now come on get cleaned up."

Brittany groans and holds her heart. "I just ate and I don't," she freezes dramatically, "think I can make…it." She collapses in her chair and Santana rolls her eyes, her lips twitching up into a smirk.

"Stop it," Santana laughs, "get your gear on I'll meet you at the elevator."

Santana is jogging on the spot in the hallway waiting for Brittany and wondering if the blonde actually is getting ready. Before she can go check on her Brittany's racing out of the door and halts just before she crashes into the brunette.

"Ready," she beams. Santana clicks the button and the elevator doors open straight away. Not many people in this apartment leave after 8 so it's rare that they'll get stuck waiting for the elevator for more than a minute.

They stand across from each other in the small silver box in silence. Santana strains her ear when she notices Brittany mouthing something and then asks her to speak up.

"Santana and Phoebe sitting in a tree," she rolls her eyes, "I'm pretty sure your girl has HIV."

"Brittany!" Santana squeals and surges forward to punch her arm but Brittany grabs her wrist and uses her free hand to tickle the Latina's waist. "Stop, s-stop," she pleads through giggles. Brittany grins and moves forward so she's practically pressing Santana against the side of the lift, while the brunette struggles to break free of her strong hold. "Ah," Santana screams when the blonde jabs her stomach hard, "p-p-please stop!"

The elevator doors open and there is an old couple awkwardly standing outside. Brittany smiles innocently at them and Santana ducks her head as they shuffle out.

She pushes Brittany before they're out of the apartment block and she almost hits the sliding doors. "Bitch," the blonde breathes. Santana winks and begins to jog down the street. She hears Brittany grumble from behind her but when she turns around the blonde has already caught up to her.

"Don't be such a pussy," Santana remarks with a hint of flirtatious sarcasm in her tone so Brittany is aware she isn't really serious.

Brittany raises an eyebrow and her jaw drops. "How dare you use your potty mouth Miss. Lopez. You teach little kids."

Santana throws her head back with laughter and Brittany takes the opportunity to run ahead of her. The brunette tries to grab her shirt but she's already a good five metres ahead.

The Latina only catches her when they're at the doors to the gym and she waits for Santana to catch her breath then walks in giggling.

"Brittany," Mike at the counter exclaims, "you're actually using your membership, awesome." He winks at Santana and she winks back. Both of them tease Brittany as much as they can when they come here.

She grumbles a string of words together and then sets off towards the bikes. "Half an hour; that's all you get."

Santana sighs and nods her head, hopping onto the bike beside Brittany and starting it up. They both pedal slowly at first but soon enough, as always, it becomes a competition. Brittany's sweating buckets and either it's all flying onto Santana or she's just sweating twice as much.

"Work," the brunette pants out, peddling faster and staring lasers into the wall in front of her.

Brittany sits up straight on her bike and pedals at an average pace again. Santana turns her head, her back still hunched over and aching as she watches Brittany wipe the sweat from her brow. Her eyes travel lower and she notices a sliver of side boob popping out of the blonde's tank top. All her focus is on that bit of skin and she can barely keep herself from falling to the floor as her right foot slips from the pedal.

Santana's chin wacks onto the handle bar and she winces loudly. Brittany jumps off her bike and helps her off carefully, caressing the side of her face which is throbbing slightly.

"Be careful San," Brittany says, her eyes staring deep into the brunette's. Santana chuckles awkwardly and steps out of her roommate's grasp.

"It's all good," she shrugs it off. She purses her lips, nods and walks over to Mike who is rolling out a yoga mat. Santana checks her watch and notices they've got another 20 minutes until Brittany screams 'let's get the fuck out of here' so she walks over to the weights and picks up a 2.5 kilo weight in each arm. Santana hears a scoff behind her and she turns to see Brittany smirking. "Shut up," she spits and begins lifting each weight carefully.

After thirty five she places them down and turns around fully to see Brittany lying on her back and Mike stretching her leg all the way back so her knee is grazing her boob. How is this girl so flexible when she barely does any exercise? It's not fair, Santana groans internally and watches how Brittany giggles at something Mike says to her. She can barely hear their conversation – and to be honest she doesn't really want too – so she runs to the towel rack and begins to clean up.

Brittany joins Santana outside the gym with a fresh jacket on and she frowns, suspecting that Mike gave it to her from the store next door – probably half price or free even.

"What are you wearing? It smells like baking paper," Santana comments a little too rudely when they begin to walk down the street.

"Mike had a spare," she replies with a shrug.

"Oh I see," the brunette says quietly and turns ahead of her. She notices Brittany digging holes in the side of her head with her eyes and she slowly faces her again. "What?"

"What, what?"

"What?" Santana immediately replies and scrunches her nose.

Brittany laughs. "I thought you were going to ask me if I slept with him to get a free jacket."

"No," she shakes her head firmly, "I wouldn't."

"I know," Brittany smiles really small, "sorry." They jog the rest of the way back to the apartment and Santana immediately checks her phone, wondering if she may be a little popular tonight.

Turns out she is, but only with Phoebe. She asks if Santana is free over the weekend and she replies with a yes and a smiley face. Bitches love those little smileys, Santana thinks, smirking to herself. "What are you so happy about?" Brittany asks from the sofa.

"I'm going out with Phoebe this weekend, probably Friday."

"Oh great so I'll have the apartment to myself," Brittany replies in a high pitched voice and rolls her eyes. Santana frowns and sits by her.

"Please don't be mad at me, I'll talk to her about being nicer to you," she swats the blonde's thigh, "but you have to be nicer to her."

"Got it bitch," Brittany replies sarcastically.

"Hey," Santana warns, "be nice to me too." She grins, winking in slow motion and the brunette feels her face flush a little so she gets out of there as fast as possible.

It's been happening since New Year's Eve. Brittany will do something a little flirtatious and Santana will feel her skin heat up and tingle under the surface. She can try to shake it away but she'll think about what she did or said and it'll start all over again. She flops down on her bed and turns up my music player really loud. She lost the headphones to her iPod so she hasn't been running around the block lately.

Santana just stretches in the mornings and sometimes she will notice Brittany lingering in her doorway before or after they've spoken. In a way Santana thinks it's cute, but kind of intimidating to have someone watch her sweat. She knows Brittany has seen her more exposed and she wonders what the blonde was thinking during…

Santana knows what she was thinking. She didn't want it to end. She really didn't.

* * *

**a/n: **Sorry for any mistakes, this was in Santana's pov when I first wrote it so that had to be changed, hopefully it's all correct now. Thank you for reading.


	3. Then something special happened

Brittany stares up at Santana through hooded eyes and beckons her forward with a finger. Santana, being only partially immune to the blonde's charms, approaches her, standing a foot from the bed. They had woken up at relatively the same this morning and Santana was surprised to see her roommate so chipper this early.

"I would absolutely love," Brittany drawls out the last word, "a coffee right now." She grins up the brunette whose smile immediately disappears from her face. She crosses her arms and glares down at Brittany with a scowl.

"You should go make it then," Santana grumbles.

"Please," the blonde whines, "I'll do your laundry while you're at work."

Santana scoffs at this, remembering that black mail is one of Brittany's strong suits. One time she promised the brunette that she would wash the dishes if Santana ran to Starbucks and got one of those grande sized lattes. When she returned, the dirty plates were still stacked in the sink where she first left them.

"Nice try, get up," she demands, unfolding her arms to throw the blanket off of Brittany.

"I don't wanna!"

"You have a job interview today; you have to look your best." Santana pops her collar and sends the blonde a wink to which Brittany just rolls her eyes.

"It's for a book store down the street that doesn't sell US Weekly," she groans.

Santana lets out a sharp laugh. "That's because it's a respectable book store with factual reading in it. Well, apart for the fiction section but they always contain steamy, strange sex scenes."

"Whatever, I'll be up in a few hours."

"Your interview is in half an hour Brittany," the brunette responds a little louder than usual. "Don't you want to prove to Phoebe that you can actually get a job?"

Brittany winces at the name of Santana's current fling. That's what she thinks it is anyway. She rolls over and faces the window, only a patch of sunlight peeking through the curtains. "I don't have to prove anything to her."

"Yeah well then prove to me that you're keeping your promise of turning your life around," Santana responds gentler than before.

"No, I don't have to prove anything to anyone," Brittany affirms.

Santana feels terrible for the girl but at the same time she's frustrated that Brittany can go days being optimistic about finding a job and when she finally scores an interview, can't even find the strength to get out of bed.

"You're missing out on a great opportunity," Santana says enticingly.

Brittany sighs and turns to Santana once more. "You're telling me that you would work at a book store?"

"Hell no," Santana replies immediately, and then notices the smirk on Brittany's lips. "Look, just get up and take a shower at least. Then you'll feel fresh and motivated to start the day."

"Sometimes you're too happy," Brittany comments through gritted teeth. She clenches then unclenches her jaw before flopping back down on to her bed.

"I'm a realist Brittany. I know that to get through life you need a healthy relationship, a successful career and great friends."

"Yeah well I'm a dreamer and I say fuck that."

Santana sighs heavily and retreats from the room. She doesn't want to argue with the blonde even though she's learnt how to handle Brittany when she gets in one of her moods. She just hopes that by the time she finishes work Brittany will have made it to the interview on time.

* * *

"She's not happy and I just wish there was something I could do," Santana says over her coffee. Phoebe surprised her at lunch time and she managed to sneak out of work to visit a café down the street. Their conversation has mainly been about Brittany and although Santana can sense Phoebe's apprehension towards the subject, she can't seem to stop mentioning her roommate.

"I told you to stop babying her Santana. She'll find her feet soon and then you can stop spending so much time worrying," Phoebe responds with a sigh.

"You don't understand; someone's got to help her across the street, be at home with her so she doesn't burn the apartment down," Santana stares out the window and shakes her head, "I could never just leave her."

Instead of the annoyed response Santana was expecting, Phoebe does a complete 180 and actually smiles. "I knew there was something special about you. You're always looking out for others before yourself."

Santana can feel that she's blushing and immediately takes a sip of her coffee. She loves that Phoebe is able to understand where she's coming from, while also being straight forward. She tells Santana what she thinks and it's endearing.

"I can't wait for tonight," Santana grins shyly, "I promise it will just be us this time."

Phoebe returns the grin and takes one final sip of her coffee before shrugging casually. "I don't mind if Brittany joins us. I mean I know I said we would take things slow but she's your best friend and I truly do want us to get along if we're going to become serious."

Santana nods quickly. "I would love that and I know Brittany would love that."

"Alright, well you get back to work and I'll be at your house by 6."

"Sounds good," Santana chirps, leaning forward just as Phoebe stands up. The brunette leans back awkwardly in her seat, scratching her head and hoping Phoebe didn't notice what just happened. When she looks up, the taller brunette has her lips in a thin line and her eyes are darting around the café.

"Sorry, you know I don't like PDA," she whispers, blowing Santana a kiss and walking out of the shop.

Santana inhales deeply, puffing her cheeks and tapping the lid of her coffee cup. "Actually I didn't," she murmurs to herself. All she can think of is if Brittany were here they would be poking each other and laughing and sitting so close they'd basically be sharing each other's perfume.

* * *

When the bell rings, signalling the end of the school day, Santana packs her bag up and walks her students out to the front of the school. She waves to them as their parents load their latest arts and craft into their car.

Santana isn't staying late today and thankfully their faculty meeting was cancelled. She rushes home and gets an early start on preparing dinner and setting the mood in the room – which of course Brittany has to ruin when she walks through the door.

"Fuck!" She hisses, slamming her bag down on the coffee table.

Santana sighs but doesn't take her eyes off the pan resting on the oven. "How did it go?"

"Apparently not having any previous experience with novels or novella's, whatever the fuck they call them, doesn't allow me to work in a crappy book store," Brittany shouts, waving her hands wildly in the air and removing the thin black tie from around her collar.

Santana looks up for the first time and notices that Brittany had actually gotten dressed up for the interview. She smiles at the image of how professional the blonde must have looked entering the small store. But now, as Brittany rips open her shirt and slides the apparently 'irritating' pencil skirt down her legs, the professional vanishes before Santana's eyes.

"Don't fret Britt, there are plenty more jobs out there."

"I don't even know how I got an interview in the first place," she grumbles, walking over to the fridge in nothing but a tank top and underwear. She grabs a beer and then walks over to the bench near the brunette, tossing the ingredients that she's about to use to the side before perching on top of it.

"Brittany I–"

"She looked at me like I was some dumb blonde who couldn't handle a 300 page book," Brittany takes a swig of her beer and frowns, "she looked at me like I was stupid," she finishes in a defeated tone.

Santana pinches her lips together and clenches her jaw. "I might have gone to the book store and asked the lady if she was hiring," she mutters, capturing the blonde's attention fully. "I just told her that I knew someone with lots of knowledge about books and great people skills."

Brittany stares at Santana aloof. "Maybe you should have mentioned that to me so I could have done some research before making a completely ass out of myself."

Santana cringes slightly and grips the edge of the bench. "Brittany can you stop swearing and being so damn negative, I was trying to help you out and you're not even the least bit thankful!"

"I don't need your help!" Brittany retorts, staring her roommate straight in the eyes. Santana feels her whole brain shut down and before she can stop it, she's spluttering out low jabs at Brittany she didn't even know existed in her head.

"You sit around, you don't help around the apartment, you don't appreciate what I do for you and I can't figure out for the life of me why? I mean," Santana licks her lips, a wicked smile forming, "was it because I rejected you that night? Did that really burst your ego enough that you can't even thank me for getting you an interview? I seriously am going to stop trying if you don't pick up your act and find yourself, because I don't believe the Brittany I've seen for the last couple months is the Brittany I met last year." Santana is fuming by the time she finishes and has to turn around to pour herself a glass of wine to get some moisture back in her throat.

"I'm trying," Brittany worries her bottom lip between her teeth. Santana turns around and after noticing how vulnerable the girl looks, instantly feels horrible.

Santana breathes heavily through her nose, gripping the wine glass in her hand as she contemplates how to apologise. She shared too much for her to just say a simple sorry.

"I'm trying," Brittany repeats, firmer this time, "to forget what happened." She slides off the bench and walks over to the brunette, slowly backing her up against the sink. "You're not super woman Santana. You can't help someone who is broken; you can't fix everything around you when it doesn't involve you. And you can't have sex with someone who thought it was more than that – thought she meant more than that."

Santana's mouth falls open to speak but nothing comes out. She feels something pinch her heart that sends a familiar rush through her body. The last time she felt that pinch was when…

The loud ringing of a cell phone breaks the girls from their staring contest. Brittany clears her throat and walks away, retrieving her beer and settles into her bedroom. She knows she shouldn't have mentioned anything deep like that, because now she's sure Santana is trying to piece together the meaning behind her words.

She hopes her company will be welcomed by Phoebe tonight and that her being a third wheel won't cause any unwanted tension to arise.

* * *

By the time Phoebe arrives, Santana has set the apartment up to resemble a hotel suite. She's decked out the place in vanilla scented candles, stuck a jazz cd into her music player which is blasting from her room and even brought out the unused cream table cloth she spent a lot of money on.

Santana's watching Phoebe gaze around the apartment in wonderment. She's extraordinarily proud of her efforts tonight and hopes the taller brunette will be too.

Brittany hasn't appeared from her room yet. Santana heard the shower turn off not long ago and suspects the blonde is just touching up her make up or something. She pulls out a chair for Phoebe, offering her a seat like a gentlewoman before taking her own.

Phoebe's eyebrows shoot up when she finally gets a good look at dinner and something tells Santana she wasn't expecting the entire plate to be covered. "What is it?" She asks with a strained smile.

"Uh, it's Spanish, I can't pronounce it but my mother taught me how to make it when I was very young," the brunette explains.

Phoebe takes a tentative whiff of the food and her smile completely collapses. "It's not spicy right?"

"No," Santana laughs nervously, "well just a little."

"Hmm, well," Phoebe grabs her fork, "you have to try everything once." After the first hesitant taste, Phoebe shrugs and continues taking small bites.

"Good?" Santana asks, covering her mouth as she chews. The brunette knows she wouldn't have to use manners at the table if it was Brittany sitting across from her.

"I guess," Phoebe responds unsurely. She places down her fork and pours a glass of wine for herself. "Shouldn't we wait for Brittany?"

Santana notices the slight sarcasm in her tone but feigns ignorance. "No, this is our date and I want to share this meal with you because it means a lot to me."

Phoebe strains a smile again and picks up her fork.

Once Santana's plate is clean she looks over and watches Phoebe poke at a bean. She's staring at the meal with such distaste that Santana wants to crawl under a rock and die.

"Weren't we meant to order in from my favourite place?" She asks before chugging down the last of her wine.

"Oh I just thought I'd make this special, I'm sorry if it didn't taste the way you hoped," Santana finishes with a little irritation.

Phoebe shakes her head, waving a hand towards her date. "Don't worry, next time I'll cook."

Santana clenches her jaw so it doesn't hit the floor. She guesses her honesty is something to respect, because not many people critique their partners food harshly nowadays. Santana supposes it's because they've grown used to it. But Phoebe and she aren't even official yet.

She stacks their plates and walks over to the kitchen to place them in the sink. When Santana walks back to the living room, Phoebe is making her way to the sofa with the bottle of wine and their glasses. She smirks at the shorter brunette as she settles down and Santana smirks back instantly. Now things can really take off. Santana sits close to her date, but makes sure she's not suffocating the girl. With her and Brittany there are no restrictions when they're sitting or lying on the couch.

Sometimes she'll have her feet near Brittany's head or the blonde will rest her head on the brunette's stomach. It's all natural for them.

Phoebe hands a glass to Santana and she takes a small sip before placing it down on the coffee table and nervously slides her palms down her thighs. "So, how was your day?" Santana tries the small talk to get Phoebe into the mood but said girl has other ideas.

Phoebe grins widely, leaning over to press a chaste kiss on Santana's lips – effectively catching her off guard. The brunette stills for a moment before an inviting look from her date spurs her to respond. She rests a hand on Phoebe's arm as she moves forward, leaning in to kiss the taller brunette a little longer this time.

Santana hates how Phoebe kisses. She's come to that conclusion right now but she won't voice it. The kiss feels almost like a large bubble popping against her lips. She wants tiny little bubbles that linger and she's just not receiving that at all. Her eyes open and immediately gaze passed Phoebe when she notices her roommate standing by the doorway, staring straight at them. It takes a moment for it to click in Brittany's head that Santana's caught her and she clears her throat.

Phoebe disconnects their lips when she feels that Santana has stopped moving and turns to witness the blonde girl that's captured her attention. Santana doesn't even try to hide her leering as the dress Brittany's chosen hugs her curves everywhere. It would be a sin not to look at her this way, Santana thinks.

"Hey," Brittany breathes, smirking a little deviously when she notices Santana paying more attention to her than her date.

"Nice to see you Brittany," Phoebe replies, "we left some dinner for you."

"Oh," Brittany plasters on a fake grin, "how sweet of you. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She asks, feigning obliviousness.

Santana awkwardly watches the two interact and almost wants to slip out for a moment to clear her head. All she can see are those beautiful breasts hiding beneath that dress. It's loose, but fits Brittany's body like one of those tea cosies Santana refuses to buy. Santana wishes she could pause everything and examine the blonde's figure a little closer.

"No you didn't," Santana answers; her throat a little croaky from being dry. Brittany bites her lower lip and nods shyly. She makes her way over to the table and notices a clean plate resting near where Santana sat. "Do you want us to join you?" Santana suddenly stands.

Phoebe frowns and tugs on one of Santana's hands to bring her back to the seat, now sitting on the opposite side of the taller brunette. "She'll be fine," the girl answers for Brittany. Santana notices a flash of disappointment in Brittany's expression but then the blonde smiles up at her and serves her dinner.

"The wine is over here if you want some," Santana offers.

Brittany giggles lightly, "I know."

She knows? How long had Brittany been watching them for? Santana shakes her head to clear her thoughts and focuses on her date – who is all of a sudden being very touchy feely. Phoebe's body is pressing Santana against the arm of the sofa. She leans in towards Santana's left ear, allowing the shorter brunette go get a clear view of Brittany sitting at the table alone.

Brittany feels bold, allowing her eyes to stay glued to the pair on the sofa. She forks her food blindly and shoves it in her mouth, piercing her gaze towards Santana who is finding it hard to concentrate on her date. She can hear Phoebe whispering something in her roommate's ear but can't decipher the words.

"Santana?" She whips her head away from Brittany.

"Sounds awesome," Santana rushes out. Phoebe frowns for a second then gives her a sly grin.

"Are you sure you want to meet my friends?"

Santana's expression freezes and she subtly scratches her jaw to make sure everything is still in place. "Well it w-would make sense," she breathes, "since you've met Brittany."

"Exactly," Phoebe exclaims, turning around to grin sweetly at Brittany. The blonde stops mid chew and lifts her fork in a cheers expression. Phoebe faces Santana again and plays with her collar before leaning in again, placing soft kisses along her jaw.

Santana's eye lids droop and she parts her mouth to release slow breaths. She can't handle the fact Phoebe is a way better kisser when she's everywhere but her lips. Santana tilts her head and Phoebe crouches to venture way down Santana's throat. The brunette almost forgets they have a third person in the room but when her eyes flicker to Brittany, she's once again met with the curious pair of blue eyes.

Santana swallows thickly, her breathing picking up as Phoebe opens her mouth and enters her tongue into the mix.

Brittany smirks and places her fork down. She grabs a napkin to wipe her lips and she sits back in her chair. Santana eyes the blonde, wondering what she's thinking with that knowing smirk on her lips. Then her eyes travel down Brittany's body to her legs under the table which spread wider, causing a moan to bubble in Santana's throat.

She hears Phoebe giggling against her neck, thinking that she caused the melodic sound from Santana's lips. Brittany raises an eyebrow and turns slightly, sinking in her chair so the brunette has a better view. When Santana notices what Brittany's plan is she scrunches her eyes shut tight, but not before peeking between the blonde's gorgeous endless legs.

What she sees, or doesn't see, causes a sharp gasp from her lips.

Brittany isn't wearing underwear.

Santana shoots off the couch almost spilling the bottle of wine off of the table. Phoebe stares at her date wide eyed and reaches for the brunette's arm.

"Did I bite you too hard?" The taller brunette asks concerned.

Santana wants to laugh, really, really loud. Phoebe barely used her teeth and if the girl knew why Santana really leapt off the couch she would probably storm out after slapping Brittany and her simultaneously across the face.

"Anyone want more wine?" She asks, already walking towards the kitchen to grab another bottle.

"Santana we haven't finished this bottle yet," Phoebe comments sternly, unimpressed at the way her date is reacting suddenly.

"Oh, silly me," Santana laughs and lightly slaps her forehead before shifting awkwardly in the kitchen so she can only see the back of Brittany's head.

Phoebe frowns at the shorter girl. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Santana answers instantly. She doesn't want to lie to her date, but honestly, she isn't willing to tell Phoebe the real reason to why she's suddenly sweating profusely and standing at a distance.

"Do you want to go out for a drink or something?"

Yes; the perfect suggestion. Get her out of the house and away from Brittany's sneaky ways. She plans to stay out late to make sure that when she returns Brittany's already in bed and won't tease her anymore.

* * *

Phoebe is definitely friendlier than Santana. The shorter girl can barely keep up with her date's conversation with the bartender. The way the woman is blatantly flirting with Phoebe doesn't piss Santana off even a little bit. She thinks it's because they're not exclusively dating.

Honestly, all Santana has been thinking about since they left the apartment is the pot of gold between Brittany's legs. She barely even saw the girl's vagina but there was definitely a slimmer of skin she witnessed that wasn't shadowed beneath darkness. Santana hopes that Brittany was just doing it as a joke and not to ruin her date with Phoebe – even though she kind of did. The mood was tense and awkward after that and she's just lucky she can get drunk now and hopefully forget it ever happened.

"What are you drinking babe?" Phoebe yells.

"Um," Santana scans the list of drinks on the menu and chooses the first one that catches her eye, "one wet pussy."

Phoebe snorts and covers her mouth. "You're so naughty." Santana smirks and leans into the girl, her lips hovering just below Phoebe's ear.

"You know that's not only a drink name," Santana explains smoothly.

Phoebe laughs and swats the girl away. "You're so bad. I love this side of you." Santana purses her lips and shrugs coolly.

"I wish I could see every side of you." Santana has no idea where all this dirty talk is coming from, but she suspects it's from all the dirty, nonsensical thoughts in her head. The bartender hands her a wet pussy and she snatches it from the counter, downing it in one gulp before ordering another.

"So bad," Phoebe slurs quietly. They move to a table near the window and the taller brunette shuffles her chair over to Santana. "Brittany was pretty quiet tonight."

Santana clears her throat at the mention of her roommate and slips her hand under Phoebe's on the table for a distraction. "She just wasn't sure what to say I guess."

"She was probably intimidated," Phoebe suggests casually, brushing the hair off her shoulder to enhance the attitude she's giving off. Santana stays quiet though. She should agree, even though she doesn't, because then she won't have to explain that Brittany was quiet because she purposely putting Santana through hell.

"I guess so," she agrees, smiling at her date. Phoebe leans in and kisses Santana's cheek, which surprisingly causes the brunette to blush. "I had a really nice time tonight."

"Me too," the shorter brunette responds quietly, since they're sitting so close.

"You're going to love my friends. We'll have to set up a date where we can all make it. You can even bring Brittany along."

Santana nods dumbly, not really paying attention to Phoebe because the alcohol is rushing to her head. She shouldn't have drunk that fast. Oh what the hell, it's Saturday tomorrow. Santana orders some shots for them and Phoebe giggles at the shorter girl's eagerness.

Two hours and eight drinks later, Santana is stumbling into the apartment. She searches blindly for the light switch which she knows is on the right, but can't seem to find it. After a few seconds more she gives up and slumps to the floor. She throws off her coat and folds it under her head, finding comfort on the floor because she really doesn't have the energy to make it in her room.

The living room is warm enough and the carpet has enough buoyancy to keep her body comfortable. Just as her eye lids shutter closed she hears a small whimper. Santana shoots up and stares around into the darkness. She really wishes she could've found the damn light.

Another whimper sounds and Santana's body responds before her head does and she crashes right into the door. She winces and uses the door knob to lift herself up, waiting a moment to steady herself before venturing through the living room towards the helpless cries.

Santana barely makes it to Brittany's room but when she does, she finds the light immediately. The blonde is sitting up, cuddling her legs against her stomach and resting her chin on her knees. She's slowly rocking back and forth, soft cries emitting from her lips.

"Britt?" Santana shouts accidentally. The blonde doesn't answer though. Santana closes the door behind her and moves towards the bed. She cradles the blonde in her arms and whispers in her ear. "Please stop crying."

There's a small sober part of Santana that tends to Brittany; that knows that she needs help and Santana would stop everything just to make her smile. She rubs her hand soothingly along the blonde's back but that doesn't cease the crying. "Brittany," Santana pleads weakly.

The blonde leans her head towards Santana and she twists her body to face Brittany. She lifts the taller girl's head up, swiping the light blonde hair away from her face then wipes the streaks of tears off her cheeks with her thumb. Santana leans forward, pecking the side of Brittany's head and then pulling back. She doesn't know why she's doing it, but Brittany seems to be responding positively. Her whimpers stop and she actually stares back into Santana's eyes. Brittany shakes her head in Santana's hands so Santana leans forward and presses a light kiss to the blonde's nose. She pulls back an inch, noticing the tiny, barely evident smile gracing Brittany's lips.

Santana can't help but feel paralysed in that moment. Brittany's eyes are glistening with potential tears and the last thing she wants is for her roommate to break out into a fresh load of sobs.

"Smile," Santana sing songs. Brittany's lips quiver and Santana, not really thinking of the possible consequences because her head is still buzzing from the alcohol, leans forward and lightly presses her lips to Brittany's. She hears Brittany inhale sharply through her nose, but neither girl pulls back. They don't try to deepen the kiss. Santana just pushes forward to lay Brittany on her bed, effectively disconnecting their lips.

The brunette allows Brittany to snuggle into her and eventually they both fall asleep, equally hoping to receive answers tomorrow.

* * *

Santana's woken up to Brittany's vomiting before, but now it's just getting ridiculous. The last time Brittany woke Santana up like this it was because she was binge drinking the night before. Brittany didn't even go out last night, well, not that Santana knew of.

She lifts herself off the bed and rubs her eyes. Thankfully her hangover isn't too bad and she's able to make it to the bathroom without stumbling. Because she slept in Brittany's bed she was able to get a high definition surround sound of the blonde's puking. "You okay Britt?" It's a stupid question but she asks it anyway.

Brittany groans in response and Santana enters the bathroom cautiously. The blonde is hunched over the toilet bowl and Santana contemplates getting her phone to take a picture. That's mean though and Brittany's obviously unwell. "Brittany, why are you puking again?"

"I –" Brittany's words are cut off with the sound of her heaving god knows what into the bowl. Santana rushes over to pull the hair out of her face. Brittany whimpers and leans up to flush the contents down.

"All done?" Santana asks with a little humour to her tone.

"Mm," Brittany grunts and uses Santana's arm to lift herself from the floor. They return to the bed and Brittany sits down with her head in her hands.

"Are you going to tell me why you were puking? Did you go out after I left last night?" Santana almost chokes at the thought of last night in the apartment, but she manages to focus on right now.

Brittany shakes her head. "I m-m-missed m-my period."

Santana purses her lips and her eyebrows shoot to her hair line. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Brittany splutters loudly, standing up and running back to the bathroom. She fixes her hair in front of the mirror and grabs her toothbrush.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks hesitantly, overwhelmed with everything that's happened in the past 24 hours. It's not like a bomb hit her apartment but it sure as hell feels like it. "Can you slow down for a minute?" Santana begs, moving to stand next to Brittany.

"Just come to the chemist with me," Brittany pleads. Santana frowns, turning away from the blonde and leaning back against the doorway. Is Brittany serious about this?

Turns out she is more than serious. They arrive at the chemist and Brittany tells Santana to wait in the car. Santana follows instructions because how the hell could she argue with Brittany right now. She was breathing heavily, breaking out into sobs randomly and at one point almost looked like she was about to leap over the console and steer the car for Santana.

After ten minutes the blonde exits the store and is back beside Santana. They don't exchange words on the ride home, not until Brittany is rushing away towards the bathroom with a bag full of boxes in there.

"Slow down!" Santana yells firmly, following after her roommate to make sure Brittany doesn't lock the door.

She notices Brittany pull out box after box, throwing them on the bench and lifting the toilet seat up. She acts as if Santana isn't even there. Brittany pulls open the first box and glares at Santana for the first time. "Go wait in my room!"

Santana, once again, doesn't argue. She makes her way into the blonde's bedroom and perches on the edge of the bed. She bites her nails furiously, her eyes glued to the bathroom door.

After what feels like a life time, Brittany reveals herself and slowly walks over to Santana, sitting beside her without saying a word. She holds out a small stick, her eyes flickering between her roommate and the test.

"There's nothing there," Santana comments anxiously.

"You have to wait," Brittany replies, a little more rationally than before. Both girl's gaze down at the small patch of white that's about to reveal their fate; well Brittany's fate. But whatever Brittany has to deal with Santana does too and right now the last thing she needs is another mouth to feed.

The blonde worries her bottom lip between her teeth anxiously, before the smiley face is revealed. Santana doesn't realise she's gripping onto the blonde's hand until she hears Brittany wince. Santana gulps, snatching the stick from her roommate, analysing it closely.

"Take another one," she says immediately.

"But it's pos–"

"Brittany, no one takes a pregnancy test once, just go and make sure!" Santana orders firmly. The blonde nods timidly and locks herself in the bathroom. She throws each test Santana's way and the brunette piles up the positive ones in a separate pile to the negative ones – which don't actually exist.

"Brittany," Santana breathes when the blonde steps into the room again. "You're fucking pregnant."

"I'm fucking pregnant," Brittany echoes her friend, a smile developing on her lips. "I actually have a bun in the oven now, not just in the kitchen anymore."

Santana stares at her friend in disbelief, but secretly loves the fact that Brittany seems so calm about all this, because, well, one of them has to be. "Whose is it?" The brunette asks reluctantly, gauging Brittany's reaction.

The blonde seems to be thinking really hard. Her thumbs are tapping against one another and her heels are bouncing off the ground. Should Santana hug her? "I don't know."

Santana racks her brain for any names she might remember – the only one being that stoner Brett guy on New Year's. "Brett?"

Brittany immediately shakes her head and laughs a little. "He couldn't finish."

The brunette finds herself laughing as well and soon enough they're both in fits, falling back on the bed and clenching their stomachs. Santana rolls over and faces the blonde whose eyes are squeezed shut. She just stares for a minute. She remembers their kiss last night, but Brittany hasn't brought anything up…yet. That's probably because they have a bigger issue to deal with right now.

It was just a mouse kiss anyway, it's not like it meant anything more than a friend trying to calm another friend down.

Brittany's laughter subsides and from the corner of her eye she can see Santana facing her with her head leaning on her arm. Brittany mimic's the girl's position and sends her a timid smile. Santana's eyes flicker between Brittany's and she suddenly feels light headed, like there are feathers floating around her brain or something. She doesn't feel that way when she stares at Phoebe, but that's expected because they aren't in a relationship yet.

But neither are her and Brittany.

"Will you help me?" The blonde asks quietly.

Santana doesn't hesitate to nod. She even shuffles closer and holds Brittany's face in one hand. "I won't leave you."

Brittany sends her a smile in thanks and then shuffles away off the bed. Santana doesn't ask the blonde where she's going or what she's doing. She's kind of glad Brittany left without a word, because now she can let the realisation set in that they're going to be raising an actual child.

You'd think because Santana is an elementary school teacher she would be able to handle this. But the brunette thinks she might just be as terrified as Brittany, if not more.

The blonde suddenly comes bouncing back into the room, something that Santana thinks Brittany won't be able to do in a few months.

"About last night," she begins nervously, "I wasn't trying to distract you or flirt with you…"

"Let's just forget it," Santana breathes, sending the blonde a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks, sensing the brunette's tenseness towards the topic.

"Yeah," Santana confirms, "we'll just forget everything." Brittany's gaze lingers on Santana's a second longer before she shakes her head and smiles once more before exiting the room.

Santana's pouring herself cereal at the table even though it's lunch time. She had been lying in Brittany's bed for three hours before the blonde came and asked her if she was hungry.

They're quiet at the table. It's not uncomfortable but it's slightly tense and they both can feel a heavy weight on their shoulders about to crash down if either of them doesn't speak soon.

"I don't care about who the father is."

Santana's head snaps up. "We have to at least get a DNA test Brittany, your baby deserves to know."

"It's not even a baby yet, it's like a small nugget inside me," the blonde replies nonchalant.

"Well once you're starting to show we'll start planning."

"We should plan now," Brittany answers quickly, "I mean, how are we going to pay for this kid and all that it needs? I can't even get a job."

"Brittany, we'll sort everything out when we've both wrapped our heads around this, right now we're both still dealing with it."

Santana sighs, noticing the blonde's evident disappointment. Santana wants to talk about this, she really does, but everything is happening so fast that she doesn't know where to start. She's not even the one having the damn baby.

"I want you to promise that you'll support me," Brittany says timidly, "I know that's a lot to ask but I just trust you with my life Santana and I don't have anyone else."

"Of course I'll be here Britt; the entire way," Santana answers affectionately taking Brittany's hand in hers and linking their fingers together. It takes her a few seconds to realise how domestic this all suddenly feels, but neither girl moves.

Not until they hear a knock on the door. "Santana it's me."

"Great," Brittany huffs sarcastically, removing her hand from her roommates and walking over to her room.

"Britt wait," Santana calls out over her shoulder as she runs over to the door and opens it slightly. Phoebe is standing in the hall with a grin and two Starbucks coffees. "Hey, this isn't really a good time."

Phoebe's face falls. "Oh, well are we still on for next week?"

"What?" Santana answers confused.

"The bar, to meet my friends…" Phoebe speaks like it's obvious.

Santana clicks her fingers and plasters on a grin. "Oh right, of course I'll be there," she answers, leaning in to give the taller girl a peck on the cheek. Phoebe's unable to respond before the door closes and Santana turns around to be met with a smirking Brittany.

"You totally blew her off for me," the blonde giggles.

Santana rolls her eyes and walks over to the couch. "Don't get used to it. Now come on, we're going to find a documentary on television about unplanned pregnancy."

* * *

**a/n: **I agree with some reviews that Santana is a bitch to Brittany at times, but this is going to be probably my longest fic so their characters still have a long way to develop. Thank you all for reading :) I'd love to hear some feedback if you can!


	4. Plans aren't always necessary

It turns out Brittany wasn't kidding when she said they should start planning early. That's how they ended up in the waiting room of a doctor's office. Santana's not normally this nervous in waiting rooms because waiting to see a baby had never been the reason she'd be waiting in the first place.

She had to leave work early today because Brittany practically sprung the news on her last minute. They had been joking around about going to see someone professional to confirm Brittany's pregnancy but obviously to the blonde it wasn't much of a laugh. Santana had to explain to the kids in her class that she had to leave early because she was going to see a nugget in a sack.

They all looked at her like she arrived from a spaceship. She guessed her sense of humour was turning a little dry – only because she has a lot on her mind.

Brittany is fidgeting beside her, the blonde's fingers tapping anxiously on her knee. Santana's hand hovers slightly above the blonde's, contemplating whether or not it would be okay to hold it… She decides to retract her hand and keep it to herself. The last thing Brittany needs is for Santana to be all affectionate with her and make a move. "What are you thinking?"

The taller girl stops biting her nails and turns to her roommate. "What should I be thinking? What do you think all these moms are thinking?"

"I should have experimented in college when I had the chance," Santana mumbles. Brittany hits her arm, capturing a few people's attention.

"Will you please stop joking around?" Brittany hisses. Santana sighs and sinks down in her chair a little. She's unable to get comfortable though because a doctor is calling Brittany's name and the blonde's grabbing her arm.

"No, no, no he called _your_ name," Santana pleads, clawing the blonde's hand off her arm.

"Santana you promised," Brittany responds with a devilish grin followed by that trademark pout. They walk over to the relatively large room and the doctor smiles at the pair hovering by the door.

"Come on in girl's don't be shy," he greets them, "it's not uncommon that I see same sex couples come in here," he finishes with a wink.

"Oh no," both girls respond simultaneously with a quick shake of their heads.

"She's my roommate," Brittany corrects the man who seems a little taken back by their sudden flustered state. "She's like the coolest person I've ever met."

"That's absolutely accurate," Santana nods, "I feel the same about her." She inwardly cringes after she says that, recognizing the potential hidden meaning under it. But she brushes it off with a laugh and shoves Brittany over to the bed.

"Okay," the doctor chuckles, "Brittany, lay back and spread your legs."

"Whoa there," Santana cuts in with a robotic laugh, "ask her on a date first buddy." She slaps the doctor's shoulder lightly and then immediately retracts her hand to scratch the back of her neck. She feels her face burning under both Brittany's and the doctor's gaze so Santana distracts herself by standing beside Brittany.

"Santana will you shut up please," Brittany asks calmly.

"Sure," Santana mumbles, "sorry." She ducks her head and stays quiet, allowing the doctor to work his magic.

"Bend your legs please," he orders, "now you're going to feel something a little cold," the doctor informs the blonde, who chews her bottom lip in anticipation. "Okay girls…look up at that screen there."

"I don't see anything," Santana butts in again. Brittany turns to give her a stern look and Santana cowers once more. They watch the screen as the doctor explains some parts of Brittany's pot of gold to them. He shows them where the cervix is and then points out a small white dot flickering amongst it all.

"That's the heartbeat," the doctor explains with a grin.

Santana is stunned into silence now. She gazes as the flickering dot wondering how the hell that is a human life. She looks down at Brittany and watches a stray tear fall from her eye. Santana instinctively leans over and brushes the tear off the blonde's cheek, causing her to turn to the brunette with a sad smile.

The brunette returns a lop-sided smile and nudges Brittany's arm with her fist. Brittany breaks out into giggles immediately, reaching out to poke Santana's stomach. The brunette flinches then freezes on the spot, suddenly remembering something.

"She can still go to the gym right?"

The doctor laughs, "of course! Exercise is great for pregnant mothers."

Santana sighs. Thank god she won't have to go alone and act awkward on the treadmills. At least with Brittany around she can be distracted, not by the blonde's body of course, but by the beautiful... scenery...

"I'm totally pregnant," Brittany whispers to herself.

Santana hears her roommate and reaches out a hand to stroke the blonde's arm. Brittany looks up at Santana and they exchange something with their eyes. A promise? A deal? Brittany knows that Santana is there for her, hopefully for the whole nine months. She knows that life can throw curve balls and that there will be moments of reluctance or hesitation towards the entire situation, but she hopes Santana will be a constant in her life, not only for these next nine months, but forever.

* * *

They return to the apartment after grabbing some dinner from their local Chinese restaurant and Santana's noticed that Brittany hasn't said much since they left the doctor's office.

"So, I'm going to grab a beer," Santana informs her roommate, "do you want one?"

"No, I'm pregnant I can't drink," Brittany answers while twirling her noodles around her chop sticks. Santana mentally berates herself then grabs a beer and then joins Brittany at the table. After a moment of awkward silence Brittany speaks again. "I don't want you telling Phoebe about this."

Santana's mouth opens then shuts and then opens again. "What If she asks why I'm spending so much time with you?"

"Just tell her I broke my arms and I need someone to help me masturbate," Brittany replies nonchalantly and watches Santana almost spit out her satay chicken.

"Britt!" She squeals, grabbing her beer and taking a sip to wash the food down. Brittany laughs loudly, shrugging as if what she said was no big deal. And it isn't really. Santana knows this, because she and Brittany talk like this all the time. Though recently, well, since she found Brittany crying in her room and kissed her better, Santana's felt an odd tension between them – even hours before that when she saw Brittany's rainbow between her legs.

"It technically wouldn't be masturbating anyway," the blonde adds nonchalantly.

"We need to figure out how we're going to pay for all these appointments," Santana explains seriously, biting her tongue to keep her from giggling. "I can pay for the first few but you'll need some money coming in."

"Well," Brittany begins quietly, eyes darting around the room, "I do have more money saved."

"Brittany! You told me you had spent it all!" Santana shouts, not aggressively though. She knows she shouldn't piss Brittany off right now.

"It's not a lot but it can pay for appointments and some baby clothes," Brittany explains.

Santana sighs dejectedly. "You should still find a job until you start getting those insane cramps or whatever they are," the brunette taps her chin in thought, "I mean period cramps are the devil's handy work, I can't imagine what being pregnant is going to feel like."

"I will, I promise. And I'm sure they won't be as bad as when Satan himself gets cramps."

"Good," Santana nods hesitantly, "you probably understand that raising a baby isn't going to be cheap."

"You don't have to tell me," Brittany sighs, "I'm the one going through this. I don't want you to think you have to stop your life just for me."

"Well you're living with me, I really have no choice," Santana snorts. Brittany narrows her eyes then pushes her noodle box away. The chair scrapes across the floor as she stands up and stomps to her room. "Brittany," the brunette calls out, but it's no use.

Santana groans and slumps in her seat. She really needs to keep her mouth shut. Now that Brittany is pregnant the apartment is definitely going to become a lot more hormonal and moody.

* * *

It's Tuesday evening and Santana is running through every isle in the grocery store to find maple syrup. Brittany practically begged the brunette to run out and retrieve it before she tries to make her own and the last thing Santana wanted was for her roommate to be in the kitchen or out in the open attempting to find an actual maple tree.

She skims each row of the sweets isle, doing a double take when she finally spots the bottle. Santana grins in triumph and grabs it off the shelf before running to the cashier. She doesn't have a clue why she's running.

Maybe it's because there's a chance Brittany will erupt into a mood swing ten times worse than when she wasn't pregnant if she takes too long.

Santana hears her phone buzzing and after she pays the nice cashier, pulls the phone out of her pocket and yells a breathless hello.

"Is this a bad time?" Phoebe answers.

"Oh god, sorry babe, no not at all," Santana replies, wincing at the fact she sounds like she had sex and had the audacity to answer the girl she's dating.

"Can we meet up?"

Phoebe sounds a little desperate and Santana thinks that she's spent enough time this week tending to Brittany. "Sure." The brunette doesn't even register that she's going to be on Brittany's list of people to cryogenically freeze and torture.

Despite the thought, Santana purchases the syrup and meets Phoebe at a café close by. They walk towards each other in the middle of the café and Phoebe pulls Santana in for a soft kiss which makes the brunette freeze at first. She didn't expect the girl to be so affectionate this quickly after just last week Phoebe didn't want to them kissing in public.

Phoebe takes the brunette's hands and leads her to a secluded table and they both settle in.

"I want to ask you something," Phoebe says with a tiny smirk on her lips.

"What's that?" Santana answers, giggling as she watches Phoebe's hands slide over her own.

"Well, first of all, how have you been?"

"That's your _something_?" Santana frowns.

"No," Phoebe laughs, "I'm getting to the _something_… I just haven't seen you in a few days."

"Oh," Santana rolls her eyes, "of course. I've just been working a lot, hanging out in the apartment, shopping. Everything is a bit crazy at the moment," she leans forward, "that's actually something I need to talk to you about…"

"I've been thinking," Phoebe cuts in, changing the route of the conversation. "We've gotten to know each other a lot in the past few months and I think it's time to move forward."

"What do you mean? We're dating right?" Santana asks with a nervous smile.

"Of course we are, but that isn't really official now is it?" Phoebe raises an eyebrow at the shorter brunette, slowly leaning in a little.

"You mean…"

"Yes," Phoebe smirks, "will you be my girlfriend?"

Santana Lopez: a girlfriend? If people in high school were watching this scene right now their jaws would have slammed onto the floor. How could she not have seen this coming? Well, Phoebe wasn't exactly intimate with her or constantly wanting to spend time with her. They had a few dates lately; that's probably what made Phoebe see what a great catch Santana is.

Smiling proudly to herself, Santana nods her head and leans forward. Just before her lips meet Phoebes, her phone goes off and she huffs, pulling back and apologizing quickly. Phoebe shrugs nonchalantly, informing Santana that she has to be going anyway.

The brunette frowns, but gives her now official girlfriend a goodbye kiss. Then when the taller girl is gone, Santana pulls out her phone.

"What?" Santana answers automatically.

"Where the hell is my syrup?" Brittany growls. Crap. Santana hangs up, shoves her phone in her pocket and runs to her car. If she hadn't just gotten herself a girlfriend she would have been turned on by the blondes rage. Oh who is she kidding, no girlfriend will ever stop her from being turned on by Brittany.

* * *

Santana is awkwardly hovering by the couch, watching as Brittany pours the maple syrup into a small bowl. "Are y-you really just going to eat it like that?" Santana questions nervously.

Brittany halts her movement and glares up at the brunette. Santana's eyes widen and she quickly plops down on the couch, not wanting to have to look at the blonde in case she dies from her roommate's harsh gaze.

She doesn't know why her nerves are building. On the car ride home from the store Santana almost swerved off the road when she thought of Brittany's reaction to Phoebe being her girlfriend now. They're both adults though, and Santana thinks that Brittany will either act cold, or fake.

"Um," she mutters, "Phoebe asked me something before."

"Is that why you took so long to get my syrup?" Brittany grumbles in return.

Santana's unwavering gaze burns holes in the carpet. "Yeah it is," she answers seemingly unfazed. Brittany stays silent for a moment, her spoon swirling patterns through the syrup. She bites her lip in anticipation and then turns slightly to face the brunette.

"What did she ask?" Brittany asks quietly.

One corner of Santana's mouth tilts up in a weird quarter smile, her eyes glazing over as a result of not blinking for so long. "She asked me to be her girlfriend."

Brittany immediately feels something in her chest constrict her from letting out the next breath and she chokes a little. She shouldn't be choking on her words because Santana is her roommate; her best friend and her response is supposed to be supportive. Santana is in a relationship and Brittany is pregnant. Does this mean Santana won't have any time for her? The blonde shakes her head, loosening her grip on the spoon. It's selfish of Brittany to think that Santana has to support only her and not Phoebe or anyone else.

This is Brittany's mess and she doesn't want to drag Santana into it any further.

"What did you say?" The blonde asks curiously.

"I said yes," Santana looks up at Brittany, "there's no reason for me to say no."

Brittany nods blankly, her eyes focusing on Santana's. "Is having no reason to say no a reason to say yes?" The blonde mumbles.

In her head she's imagining a different picture. Brittany is telling Santana that there is indeed a reason as she leans over and kisses her furiously. Santana would respond and they would make love and be together.

It would make sense, in Brittany's head of course, but Santana seems sure that Phoebe is the girl for her, so instead of acting out her fantasy; she simply smiles and walks away to eat her syrup alone in her bedroom.

In her head there's a voice repeating the word 'slut' and Brittany can feel tears blurring up her vision. She throws the bowl of syrup on the floor, praying it didn't make a loud enough noise for Santana to hear. Brittany slumps forward, clenching her eyes shut as each tear drops. "So stupid," she mumbles to herself.

"Brittany?" Santana calls out, creaking open the bedroom door slowly.

"No," Brittany rushes over, slamming the door shut. "Don't come in."

Santana frowns, bawling her right hand into a fist and slamming it against the wood. "What's wrong?"

"I'm crying."

"I want to know why," Santana answers.

"No," Brittany rests her forehead against the door, "you'll kiss me again and I can't take it." Santana's momentarily paralysed, staring at the door as if she can see Brittany's anxious expression. She slowly drops her knees and rests sideways against the wooden barrier.

"I'm sorry about that," she mumbles.

Brittany sits down as well, pressing her ear against the door. "Don't worry, we're forgetting everything that happens between us right?"

Santana sighs. "Yeah…right." The answer stings Brittany's heart, but she doesn't allow the whimper that escapes her lips to be heard. She clamps her mouth shut and rests a palm against her stomach.

"I'm not ready for this," Brittany reveals. Santana waits anxiously for the blonde to continue, wiping her sweating palms against her thighs. "I'm not going to be any good at it."

"You're brilliant."

"And you're just saying that," Brittany sighs.

"You said you trust me right?" After the blonde murmurs a small yeah, Santana slowly stands up and turns the door handle. Brittany shuffles backwards, observing her roommate closing the door and sitting down in front of her, legs crossed and hands shaking. "Trust me that I know how amazing you're going to be at this. Trust me that I'll do anything for you whenever you need me too."

Brittany nods, sending the brunette a solemn expression. "I trust you Santana."

"…And I don't care who needs me at the time, when Brittany Pierce needs me then she's my first priority," the brunette adds.

Brittany chuckles and shakes her head at her roommate. "You don't have to put me first."

"I'm not putting you first Britt," Santana rests her hand on the blondes, "you already are."

* * *

If Santana hadn't taken those two pain killers this morning she would have been absolutely dead right now because of the loud construction work outside her building. She is tempted to run down there, or at least catch the lift, and throw her ten inch heels at them.

She doesn't want to ruin the heels though.

Her evil thoughts are diminished when her roommate walks into the living room with a tub of ice cream. Santana's eyebrows pinch together and she folds her arms in disbelief.

"You're not seriously this hungry?"

"You don't understand," Brittany practically pants out, "if you were pregnant you would want the entire Breadstix menu!"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Thank god the only things going inside me are fingers then."

Brittany snorts and flicks some ice cream off her spoon. "Lucky you," she replies sarcastically.

"Don't get your cream on me missy," the brunette remarks, lowering her head so she can gaze hard at Brittany. "I may have been able to get a day off work but don't get used to this."

"Oh come on San," Brittany slides across the couch, "loosen up a little."

"You're loose enough for the both of us," Santana blurts out automatically then quickly slaps her hand over her mouth. She slowly turns to note the blonde's reaction, but only witness a spoonful of ice cream shooting for her face. The vanilla drips off the brunette's nose and lands on her lap.

Brittany laughs loudly to herself and stands up. "That's what you get for making jokes _missy_," the blonde mocks and walks off.

Santana immediately grabs a napkin from the table and wipes her pants before her eyes catch something a little more interesting and …bigger? Brittany's walking into the kitchen and her ass looks really good in those jeans. Santana wonders if the blonde has a little more junk in the trunk, but that's impossible because it hasn't even been three weeks since the pair found out about the pregnancy.

Brittany's head whips around and her mouth is open ready to say something but she's stunned into silence when she notices how intensely her roommate is gazing at her rear end. "Santana?"

No answer.

"I'm so wet!" Brittany moans.

"What?" Santana shouts, shaking her head. Brittany laughs and walks over to the couch.

"You can touch it if you want," Brittany teases.

Santana clears her throat. "Touch what?"

"My ass," Brittany answers casually. Santana's eyes widen and she stares at the television screen. How could the blonde have known she was staring? Was Santana really that intoxicated with Brittany's behind that she forgot the blonde could have caught her.

"Sorry, whatever," Santana mumbles.

Brittany notices how uncomfortable and embarrassed the brunette is so she slides closer and continues the torment. "I don't think Phoebe would like you staring at other girls," she whispers.

Santana rolls her eyes after a small shudder leaves her body. "You're not a girl, you burp and fart on the reg and you pee with the toilet seat up."

"That's not the point," Brittany cuts in. "I know if you were mine I wouldn't let you stare at any other girl."

"I wouldn't even think of it," Santana murmurs. Brittany heard the brunette's words but decides it's better not to question them. They're acting carefree and normal together and Brittany doesn't want to mess anything up. But if Santana continues saying meaningful things like that that make Brittany question their friendship and feelings then the blonde will say something… or maybe even do something.

"I bought something while I was picking up the ice cream and strawberries…"

"You bought strawberries?" Brittany nods. "Well why didn't you say so?! Bring them over and get the other tub of ice cream."

"Okay miss bossy pants," Brittany giggles. She returns to the couch with two large soup spoons, the tub of ice cream and a plastic box full of strawberries.

Santana's drooling a little, causing Brittany to laugh louder. "Shut up," the brunette scolds. She reaches for one but her hand is slapped away.

"I'm going to feed you them so you aren't distracted while I tell you what else I bought," the blonde explains, dipping one reasonably sized strawberry in the ice cream.

"Why did you bring two spoons?" Santana questions.

"In case I get hungry again," the blonde winks, "both spoons are mine by the way." She holds the fruit up to Santana's lips and the brunette grabs it with her teeth. "So anyway, I bought a book all about how to prepare for a baby. We'll have to go shopping," she repeats the dipping action, "think about a name, I prefer something gender-neutral in case it wants to choose gender in the future…"

"That's really beautiful Britt," Santana comments, her eyes staring deep into her roommate's crystal blue eyes.

"Thanks," Brittany responds shyly. She hates when Santana looks at her like that… well she loves it. But she isn't able to express how much she loves when Santana looks at her like she's the most wonderful person that ever graced the planet. She hopes she is accurate in thinking that.

"By the way, just tell me if you don't feel comfortable in doing anything further regarding the baby, like coming to more appointments and buying cribs and stuff," Brittany adds with a tight lipped smile. Santana can tell that Brittany needs her; she wouldn't have said she wanted her support if she was just going to go the rest alone.

"I'm happy to accompany you to your appointments and anything else. Besides," she flicks her hair off her shoulder, "you know how much I like shopping."

Both girls laugh and Brittany grabs another strawberry. "We could watch a birthing video as well," the blonde chirps.

Santana visibly tenses. "Okay when I said 'anything else' I was clearly ruling out bloody, gross birthing videos."

Brittany giggles while scooping up a lot of ice cream onto the strawberry. She then pushes it towards Santana's mouth but pulls back her hand when the brunette attempts to eat it.

"Britt, come on!" Santana whines.

The blonde giggles and quickly swipes Santana's right cheek with the ice cream covered fruit. The brunette gasps and jumps back on the couch a little. "Okay Brittany Pierce, I don't care if you're pregnant," she kneels on the couch so she's taller than the blonde, "I will ends you." Santana tries to be serious but can't stop laughing.

There's suddenly a knock on the door and Brittany sighs in relief. "Who is it?" She answers in an elderly English woman's voice. Santana throws her head back but her laughter is silent. Brittany pokes the brunette's stomach until the voice outside replies.

"Phoebe…"

"Oh shit," Santana curses quietly. Brittany continues to chuckle as Santana struggles to get off the couch. Brittany grabs her arm and pulls her back so she falls onto Brittany's lap. "Get off!"

"Say I'm the best," Brittany orders.

"No way," the brunette shakes her head.

"Santana? Hello?" Phoebe yells.

"Britt! Let go and I'll buy you more ice cream," the brunette bargains. But it's no use. Brittany uses her strength to push Santana onto her back and hold her down. The blonde straddles her roommate and holds her arms by her head.

"Say I'm the best," Brittany repeats.

"You're the best, you're the best!" Santana gives in. Her eyes are squeezed shut but when she feels Brittany's hands loosen from her wrists, they slowly open.

The banging on the door is barely audible. The two girls are staring at each other so intensely, Santana feels like she could go blind. Brittany leans down slowly and the brunette anticipates what she's doing. She should be objecting to this closeness right now, but the blonde is licking her lips and her blonde hair is falling down beside her cheeks and she looks magical.

Santana has never used that word to describe anybody before.

When their faces are an inch apart, Brittany opens her mouth and her tongue sweeps over Santana's right cheek. The brunette closes her eyes again, but doesn't tense at all. In fact, the softness of her roommate's tongue is absolutely relaxing.

"Mm," Brittany moans, pulling back and licking her lips. "I love ice cream." She then winks and hops off Santana's lap, strutting over to her bedroom and closing the door.

Santana gulps and runs the pads of her fingers across her cheek where the blonde's tongue was just sliding across. She knew Brittany was bold and energetic, but now that she's pregnant, Santana feels as though Brittany's emotions and actions are heightened and going to be 10 times what they were.

Maybe she doesn't want to admit she's a little bit excited.

* * *

Brittany feels her heart speed up after each push. Her lips disappear inside her mouth as her throat goes dry from not speaking for so long. She's barely visible behind this wall. She hopes at least. Her eyes travel up and down the slender frame of her desire.

The sweat that is dripping from Santana's neck is falling down in between the valley of her breasts. Brittany has to do everything in her power to keep from moaning. She's been watching her roommate for about fifteen minutes. Santana started to feel better and she decided that the first thing she needed to catch up on was her work out.

Brittany has counted 43 push ups so far… 44… 45…

Suddenly the brunette's phone rings and Brittany quickly ducks out of view.

"Hello?" Santana says in the phone. "Oh hey Phoebe."

Brittany can tell that Santana is trying her hardest not to apologize for not answering the door earlier in the evening because she doesn't want her girlfriend to know she ignored her. Santana did open the door up a little later, after recovering from Brittany's lick to the face, but the blonde isn't aware of that.

"What about my bra?"

Brittany frowns and peeks around the wall. Santana is pulling her sports tank top away from her chest and peeking at her own boobs. There's short pause before the brunette is narrowing her eyes and her lips part in shock.

"Phoebe, what did you just say?" There's a little amusement in Santana's tone and Brittany immediately wants to know what the other girl said that's causing this reaction. She doesn't realise that she's now standing in the doorway, completely visible to her roommate. Santana looks up and frowns.

Brittany's eyes widen and she smiles awkwardly. She waves her hand in the air and Santana just giggles before paying attention to Phoebe again.

"I'm not sure what colour they are," Santana sighs, "I'm sorry but I don't und…" realisation dawns on Santana and she's just about to burst out laughing when Phoebe tells her she's going to hang up. "No wait! Okay, I'll try."

Brittany sits in front of Santana and crosses her arms. She mouths 'what's up' and Santana just holds a finger up.

"Phoebe hold on a sec," Santana places her palm over the phone, "she's talking dirty to me and I don't know what to say."

Brittany laughs loudly and receives a stern look from her roommate. "Sorry, but that is just great. Can I hear her?"

"No," Santana waves the blonde away. "I've got to sound sexy, help me out."

"Oh you want the master of sexy to help you out?" Brittany asks with an eyebrow quirked.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Have you had phone sex before?"

"No actually, but just picture that she's with you and say things you would say during physical sex." Brittany manages to hide her cringe at the thought of them having sex. She doesn't want Phoebe to get a look at that amazing, wonderful, incredible body Santana possesses.

"We haven't done it before though, I think she's frigid!"

Brittany bursts out laughing again and this time Santana's warning expression isn't able to subside her roommate's laughter.

The brunette rolls her eyes and stands up to walk away but Brittany quickly tugs her back down by the strap of her bra. It accidentally flings back and stings Santana's skin causing the brunette to drop the phone.

"Fuck!" Santana curses, quickly retrieving the phone. "Phoebe are you still there? Oh god I'm so sorry, there was an um… bird in the apartment. I know right, it just flew through the window!"

Brittany chuckles and lies on her stomach facing Santana. "I'll help you," she whispers.

The brunette hears her roommate and bites her lip. "Babe what are you wearing?"

That pet name stings something inside Brittany but she maintains a cheery expression and even adds a thumbs up.

"Oh that sounds hot."

"Say you wish you could rip it off her," Brittany interjects.

"She's naked…" Santana replies.

"What? Ew," Brittany answers instantly. Santana frowns and waves Brittany off. The blonde mouths 'sorry' while rolling her eyes.

"Can I get a pic?" Santana asks in a husky voice.

"Perv," Brittany shouts in a soft voice. Santana holds up her rude finger and Brittany grabs hold of it, swinging it around, causing Santana to grow frustrated.

"Fuck off!"

"Ask her if her nipples are hard," Brittany says casually.

"Stop!" Santana yells. "No, not you babe," she apologizes through the phone, pulling her finger out of Brittany's grasp and walks over to the couch. The blonde follows her and sits on the coffee table opposite. "That is so naughty," the brunette giggles.

"What did she say?" Brittany asks, trying to sound casual but she's actually desperate to know.

"She wants to know what I taste like," the brunette whispers, leaning forward a little.

"Give me the phone I can tell her," Brittany replies with a smirk. Santana's eyes bulge and she slams the phone on the couch. "Sorry," the blonde rolls her eyes, "just tell her that…" Brittany's eyes dart around the room before landing on Santana's eyes again. "Tell her you want to run your fingers along her breasts…"

Santana presses the phone to her ear and repeats what Brittany just said, all while staring straight into those baby blues.

Brittany licks her lips and sits forward onto the edge of the coffee table, her knees almost brushing with her roommates. "Tell her you want to know what she looks like when she cums…"

Santana's frozen for a while, but obviously phoebe says something get her out of that hypnotised state. She repeats Brittany's words and listens to way Phoebe's breathing changes. Is she masturbating?

Oh god. Santana is so nervous right now she contemplates throwing the phone against the wall or giving it to Brittany. Maybe she should just hang up.

"Santana," Brittany whispers. The brunette looks up, her lip quivering a little. "Tell her you want to fuck her so hard until she can't move… Tell her you've got two fingers knuckle deep inside yourself, wishing it was someone else…"

"Someone else…" Santana whispers. She doesn't realise she is grasping her shorts so tight until Brittany stands up and walks to the kitchen. Her whole body relaxes and Phoebe asks Santana if she just orgasmed like she did. "Yeah," the brunette lies. Or was it?

Once their conversation ends, Santana places her phone on her bed side table and sneaks across the apartment to Brittany's room. Luckily the blonde is still awake. She's sitting on the edge of the bed with her shirt resting on her boobs so she can see her stomach. She's caressing her abs lightly and when she hears Santana creak the door open her head snaps up.

"Hey," the blonde says quietly.

"Hi." Santana walks forward, joining her roommate on the bed.

"Wanna feel?" Brittany asks.

"It wouldn't be kicking yet Britt," Santana answers with a chuckle. Brittany shrugs and continues gently running her fingertips across her abs. Santana pinches her lips together and then stretches a hand out, using just her fingers at first like Brittany, but then placing her whole hand over the blonde's belly button.

"Wow," Santana breathes. Brittany stares at her in anticipation. "He or she is definitely going to be lazy like their mom." Brittany chuckles and shoves Santana with her shoulder.

"Do you have to go to work tomorrow?"

Santana sighs. "Yep, but I'll come home as soon as possible. We'll even go job hunting for you this weekend."

"Fun," Brittany responds sarcastically. Santana shoves the blonde back now and Brittany sticks out her tongue.

"You can be such a goof one minute and then so dirty the next," Santana says suddenly.

"Are you talking about the phone call earlier?" Brittany yawns. "That was all you, _babe._"

There's a distinct image in Santana's head of Brittany on top of her last year, calling her babe and making her cum straight after. Santana really can't stand having that night clear in her mind, but sometimes she'll catch herself reliving the whole scene in her head.

Just like now…

"Santana," Brittany calls, "you look exhausted, go to bed."

"Fuck yeah," the brunette mutters.

"What?" Brittany frowns, a smirk forming on her lips. Santana shakes her head and stands.

"I mean fuck yeah, bed!" She fist pumps the air and walks out of the room. Brittany's eyes automatically fall to her roommate's ass and she thinks, 'if she can stare at mine, I can stare at hers'.

When Santana is in bed she goes through the positives and negatives of a long term relationship with Phoebe. One of the prominent negatives is that she keeps thinking about Brittany, but she also considers that a positive. It will hurt Phoebe if she ever finds out what Santana's thoughts are about the blonde - not that Santana knows exactly what her thoughts are. She understands there is an attraction there but are there... feelings?

Santana can't possibly be interested in two women at the same time. She's with Phoebe and that's what she wants. For the entire night Santana's eyes are opened and she's thinking about the girl who isn't her girlfriend. She's thinking the girl in the other room. She doesn't realise that that other girl is thinking about her as well.


	5. While I've got you close

There are 24 levels of Santana's apartment block and she currently has that many reasons of why she shouldn't saying anything to Brittany about her feelings. The reasons have plagued her mind in the past week and she almost said 'no' when Brittany asked her to go shopping for a crib.

Santana wants to wait. She wants to be able to get her head around her roommate being pregnant before they start planning and buying. But this is Brittany's baby and so therefore, Brittany's decision.

They're currently sitting in Santana's car, parked outside a department store. Brittany's fingers are tapping against her legs in anxiousness and Santana is awkwardly leaning against her car door with her feet up on the dashboard. She figures that Brittany will take a while to actually step out of the car, so relaxing is really her only option. She even considers putting on one of her Alanis Morissette cd's, but realises she'll just get emotional.

"What if the baby comes out 20 pounds and we have to get it a bed instead of a crib?" The blonde says nervously.

Santana holds back her laughter. "I doubt it Britt."

"It's completely possible, I mean look at Oprah."

"Britt," Santana frowns, "Oprah wasn't that big when she was born."

The blonde shrugs. "Same thing, whatever," she mumbles.

Santana sighs and decides to finally step out of the car. She rounds the vehicle to Brittany's side and opens the passenger door.

"Come on, I'll push you around in one of those shopping trolley's," Santana grins. Brittany shows a tiny, barely there smile and slowly steps out of the car. Her eyes fall to Santana's shoes and she snorts.

"Why would you wear five inch heels to a department store?"

"I don't know," Santana rolls her eyes, "but hopefully I can take them off inside."

"What if they greased the floor?" Brittany adds, shutting the car door behind her. Santana licks her lips and turns to the blonde as they walk towards the entrance.

"I guess I'll be having all the fun then," she responds with a slow wink. Brittany gulps and almost trips into the store. She hates that anything Santana does, even if it's a little wink, can make her legs turn to jelly and her heart palpitate.

She follows quietly behind Santana as they enter the closest aisle and Brittany's eyes scan all of the different stuffed toys. She halts when she spots a unicorn toy that is almost as big as a two year old. She steps forward and runs her hand across its back, not realising that Santana is giggling behind her.

"Come on Britt, this is about the baby, remember?"

The blonde sighs and continues down the aisle beside her roommate. Of course she wanted to buy the unicorn for her baby… definitely not for herself.

Santana is pointing towards a section and Brittany realises there are range of cribs in all different colours. Some are even multi-coloured – which Brittany prefers because she's decided that it's her kids decision what gender it is.

"They're all about the same price," Santana comments. "Would you rather one that swings?"

"I'm not sure," Brittany says quietly.

A tall lady with a big, white grin approaches the girls. "Can I help you ladies with anything?"

Santana decides not to waste any time. "My best friend here is preggers and we're trying to decide on a crib for the little nugget."

"I see," the woman responds hesitantly. She clears her throat and turns to Brittany. "If you'd like to follow me I've got some over here on special."

Santana takes a step forward but Brittany stops her. "It's okay, you keep looking around here. I won't be long."

Santana doesn't question why the blonde wouldn't want her by her side. She just nods and stands back, allowing Brittany to follow the woman – who looks a little too happy for Santana's liking. Her eyes follow Brittany until the blonde is standing behind a pale orange crib. Santana folds her arms across her chest, noticing how the woman staring at Brittany so intensely and shuffling a little too close for comfort.

The real cause of Santana's annoyance though is the fact that Brittany seems unfazed by the woman's advances. She actually looks like she's flirting back a little. Santana shakes her head and turns away. Maybe flirting is good for Brittany. Maybe it will boost her confidence while her stomach turns into a balloon, Santana thinks.

She hears occasional giggles from the pair but hums a song to herself as she continues walking around. She doesn't even think she's looking at the cribs anymore, just singing some tune she remembers hearing on the radio on the way here.

Once the brunette has walked a lap and returned to her original spot, she can't really hear any giggles or talking for that matter. She squints and notices the blonde's hands shaking and then suddenly Brittany is stomping away from the woman and heading towards the exit. Santana's eyes grow wide and she struts over to the woman.

"What happened?"

"I just asked her if the father of the baby had any preference for crib…"

Santana rolls her eyes and turns around, hurrying after her roommate. Brittany speed walks to the car and enters the driver's side. Realising she doesn't have the keys; Brittany locks the door and rolls down the window about three inches. When Santana finally arrives at the car she pleads for Brittany to let her in.

"Come on Britt, we can head home right now."

"No," the blonde answers instantly, "I have to do something. Give me the keys."

"Tell me where you need to go, I'll come with you!" Santana reasons with the blonde but all Brittany does is groan and shake her head.

Santana has seen the blonde like this before. The last time was a few months ago when Brittany had withdrawals. Santana had never seen a person slap themselves in the face before, but that's how Brittany claimed to deal with not smoking pot on a regular basis.

But this isn't about pot, Santana is sure.

"Please San, give me the keys."

"Ugh," the brunette mutters, pulling the keys out of her pocket and stuffing them through the gap in the window. Brittany starts the car and drives off out of the car park. How is Santana supposed to get home now?

* * *

"I think you're the father," Brittany announces.

She had been driving around for an hour trying to remember where this one guy lived whom she had slept with a few months back. He was the only one she could remember that didn't use protection. Not that she really pays attention to whether she's being safe anyway. Brittany always feels terrible about herself after sex; mostly because it's not an act of love she's involved in, more of just a hobby. She hates feeling like a play thing, but that's really what she uses the people she sleeps with as.

Sometimes Brittany isn't even sure that she's had sex the night before she wakes up dazed; she just assumes so because she wakes up without clothes on. However, she is a stripper drunk.

"That's a joke right?" The man says with a scoff.

Brittany's bottom lip quivers. "I shouldn't have come here."

The man sighs. "Sorry, it's just a fucking shock you know?"

"Obviously," Brittany mumbles, "how do you think I felt when the eighth stick turned out to be positive? Even Santana was surprised and she always goes on about the sex I'm having."

"Santana Lopez?"

"Yeah…" Brittany drawls out.

"We went to high school together," the man replies with a slanted smile. "I always wondered what she got up too."

"She's really smart," Brittany's face lights up and she grins, "She's a teacher and she wakes up at like 6 in the morning to work out."

"Hmm," the man hums, walking over to the door. "Well my girlfriend should be back from work soon so you probably have to go."

"Oh crap," Brittany gulps. "I didn't even think that you might be in a relationship, I'm so sorry."

"It's cool Brittany. It's just… I might not be able to be a dad to this baby; you're better off raising it alone."

Brittany nods. "We haven't even had the DNA test so it doesn't matter," she hurries towards the door, "just pretend I wasn't here." The blonde runs down the hall and slams her fingers against the button to the lift. When it finally arrives, Brittany steps inside and leans her head against the wall opposite the doors.

"Why did I even come here," the blonde whispers to herself, "stupid, stupid."

* * *

Brittany returns home to the most beautiful sight she's ever seen; Santana asleep on the couch, cuddling a stuffed unicorn. The blonde approaches her roommate quietly, kneeling down beside her and stroking the fallen brown tresses out of her face. Santana's face scrunches cutely and her eyes open slowly.

"Hi," Brittany whispers, her voice obviously shaky and nervous because the girl in front of her could knock her out for leaving her at a department store. "How did you get home?"

Santana stretches her arms above her head and groans. "I hitched a ride with a guy that looked like Santa Clause."

"I'm so sorry," Brittany replies softly, pouting.

"It's alright," Santana breathes out a laugh and sits up. "The lady at the store called me a cab." At the mention of that overly flirtatious woman, Brittany's skin heats up. She remembers seeing Santana awkwardly glaring at the pair in her peripherals. She hates that she was being a little too close to another woman right in front of Santana. Brittany also hates that she hates it; because Santana and Phoebe carelessly make out in front of her… But they're actually dating… So what does Brittany have to be so angry about?

Brittany pinches her lips together and directs her attention to the unicorn in Santana's lap.

"Who's this?"

Santana smirks. "This is Boris Pennywinkle."

Brittany frowns and slumps down beside her roommate. "It doesn't look like a Boris."

"Well then why not… Brittany?" Santana suggests with raised eyebrows.

The blonde shakes her head and stares down at her lap. "I'm not a unicorn." Santana observes her friends behaviour and scoots closer. She holds the unicorn with one hand so she can walk it from her lap to Brittany's. Then she makes what she thinks are unicorn noises and makes it climb up Brittany's chest towards her ear.

"You are the unicorn," she whispers, making the unicorn's head move. Brittany giggles a little and turns to face the animal. She puckers her lips and kisses its nose. Then her head turns to face Santana, who's looking at Brittany with the dreamiest smile on her face. Brittany always thought that Santana's smile could reveal her inner most thoughts. This one is different though. There isn't any disappointment or malice, or any bad meaning. There's something beneath that smile that makes Brittany think Santana is admiring her or mesmerized for some reason…

Slowly the smile fades just before Brittany can think about it any further.

"Where did you go Britt?" Santana asks softly. She doesn't expect an honest answer, so she isn't forcing her roommate to speak the truth or even say anything about the abrupt trip alone.

"Everything was just happening too fast I think. I-I wanted so get everything done too quickly and it all just made me anxious and s-scared and I had to leave…" Brittany explains with a nervous twitch in her voice.

Santana lets her fingers dance along Brittany's shoulder. "I don't want you to lie to me."

The blonde's eyes fill with tears in a matter of seconds. "I don't want to lie to you either." She reaches forward and wraps her arms around Santana, practically pulling the girl onto her. Santana holds tight around Brittany's neck, inhaling deeply every few seconds to keep herself from breaking down. Brittany doesn't need her crying as well.

"Please don't do this Britt."

"I know I'm supposed to be strong, but I can't…"

"You can, you're the unicorn remember?" Santana whispers sweetly. She pulls back and her whole face tingles when their cheeks brush together. Both girls didn't realise how close they were; in every sense of the word. Close… too close? Or not close enough?

Santana closes her eyes so she won't get lost in those eyes. She licks her lips and just knows that Brittany's eyes will be focused down on them. It's just a feeling she gets when she's around Brittany… As safe as she feels, she also feels violated? Or maybe adored is the right word.

Suddenly there is a hand on her knee and Santana flinches automatically. Brittany is about to say sorry when she feels a hand on top of her own. The brunette leans forward and almost instantly feels wetness upon the smoothness of Brittany's cheek. Her lips are parted and her breath is lagging like she's just run a marathon. Brittany won't admit it but every breath against her skin is driving her crazier by the second.

"I don't…" Santana's voice breaks. Her fingers are pressing so hard against Brittany's hand. She can't imagine what the blonde is feeling right now. With all the hormones heightened during pregnancy, Santana is surprised Brittany hasn't already ripped her clothes off.

Not that she's thinking that. Oh right, Santana remembers, I'm not single. There's silence as both girl's breathe in and hold their breaths.

The air is so tense. Brittany should back off… But she's single. Santana should be the one to say no. Brittany decides to test her roommate. She leans forward and lowers her head so she can place a light kiss under the brunette's ear. Santana immediately freezes and her eyes flutter open. She can hear something humming in her ear and realises it's actually Brittany's voice.

"We should stop…"

Santana clenches her eyes shut again. "I know, I know. We should…" she whispers. There's something about her tone that holds so much passion, Brittany thinks. Santana has never once sounded emotionless and the blonde had noticed this the first time they met.

"Should what?" Brittany teases further.

"Fuck Brittany," Santana gasps and pushes back off the couch. She used everything inside her not to give in to the blonde, because one: she's not a cheater and two: Brittany is pregnant and hormonal and probably just wants something casual or for one night.

Santana can't be that girl. She needs to be loved fully or not at all. What she doesn't know is that Brittany could give her everything she wanted if she would just open her eyes and realise that they are into each other more than they care to admit.

Brittany watches as her roommate walks off to her bedroom. The door slams and Brittany is left alone on the couch. Well, not entirely alone. She has Brittany the unicorn now.

"Thank you Santana," she mumbles, cuddling the animal close to her chest.

* * *

Brittany stares up at the clock for the thousandth time. It's almost 7 o'clock and the blonde is worried. Obviously her roommate can do whatever she wants but it's the first time Santana has gone out after work and not called Brittany to inform her.

She has the whole apartment to herself, as always during the week and decides it's better off not worrying about Santana and be selfish a little. But what selfish means to everyone else is completely different to what it means to Brittany…

She opens a drawer in her room and reaches right to the back of it, plucking out a small device that is curved at the tip. The blonde smirks to herself and lays back on her bed, not bothering to close the door. She pulls off her shorts and underwear and kicks them onto the floor. Brittany presses a small button three times until a fast paced, loud vibration is heard and she presses the small device against her clit.

"Mm…" she moans and closes her eyes. She rubs the device up and down her slit and stops at a spot to press down hard. Brittany feels a shooting tingle throughout her core and she arches her back, grasping the device so hard that her fingertips are turning white.

She runs the device down and her breathing returns to normal, but only for a few seconds as she uses her other hand to widen her lower lips and press the device right in the centre. Her mouth creates an 'O' shape and her eyebrows knit together.

Her thighs pinch together tightly as cum drips out of Brittany's soaking vagina. She presses the device to her clit again and lifts her ass off the bed to feel more pressure. She releases a squeak and turns her head to the side. "Fuck," Brittany breathes.

There's a suddenly stumble near the door and Brittany opens her eyes to witness Santana leaning against it without a shirt on. Brittany doesn't turn off the vibrator, because Santana's intense gaze has paralysed her.

"Holy shit," the brunette whispers.

Another intense feeling shoots through Brittany's core and she clenches her eyes shut and closes thighs. She can feel her cum drip underneath her and onto the bed. She hears a giggle and sits up, trying to catch her breath.

"Santana, what are you doing out there?"

A third voice makes Brittany frown. What the hell is Phoebe doing here? How come she didn't hear them come in? Was she really that far gone into masturbating that she didn't realise there were others in the apartment?

The more Brittany stares at Santana the more she realises that the girl is drunk. Santana is holding herself up using the door and her eyes are glossy and the smell of alcohol is quickly raiding the room.

Santana's lips curve into a lazy, half smile and she turns around at a slow pace, allowing her boobs to jiggle slightly. She doesn't have the largest boobs but they're still beautiful and Brittany thinks they could fit in her palms nicely.

The blonde gets to her feet and tugs her underwear and shorts back on. She follows Santana outside and immediately notices Phoebe walking out of the brunette's bedroom. "Oh god Santana put a top on," Phoebe says with an eye roll.

"Make me," Santana teases, sliding around the kitchen as though she was on ice skates. Brittany watches her in both desire and confusion. She enjoys that Santana is in just pants, mainly because she hasn't gotten over her climax yet and her thighs are still tingling.

"Sorry about this Brittany," Phoebe interjects, causing the blonde to snap out of her leering.

"It's okay," she shakes her head, "well obviously not, but you don't have to be sorry." They share an awkward laugh as Phoebe takes Santana's hand and leads her to the bedroom. Brittany is awkwardly standing in the same spot, wondering if they had done anything sexual in there before Santana walked into Brittany's room. But Phoebe's still clothed.

Maybe she's a prude like Brittany's old drug dealer Rachel.

Phoebe comes rushing out of the room with her bag clutched to her chest. "I'm running late for a meeting," she pulls open the door, stops and turns to Brittany. "You can take care of her right?"

Brittany's so conflicted about whether to tell the girl to go fuck herself because of course she can take care of her best friend or just say a quick yes ma'am and push her out the door.

"Why couldn't I?" The blonde says in a bit of a squeak. Phoebe frowns and her eyes roam down Brittany's body towards her stomach.

"Feed Santana whatever you're eating, that girl is a twig." Brittany's jaw drops as the door slams and she's left in silence. She doesn't hesitate a second before marching into Santana's room ready to demand answers.

Unfortunately Santana is fast asleep and wearing an over-sized t-shirt so Brittany isn't even able to perve. "Oh my god, stop!" Brittany chastises herself for only thinking with the overly horny part of her brain.

The soft snores emitting from her roommate are enough indication that Santana won't be waking up anytime soon, so Brittany quietly creeps out of the room to take a long cold shower.

* * *

It turns out Santana was exhausted from her drunken outing because she didn't wake up until the following morning at 5am. She had been so awkward around Brittany that she just didn't want to deal with it anymore and decided to text Phoebe after work to go out. She obviously didn't expect to get blind drunk – especially on a school night.

Phoebe didn't stop her though. She remembers the girl making a bet with her about who could drink the most shots in a minute. She clearly won. She doesn't remember the ride home or how she woke up in her room with a fresh t-shirt on.

Her eyes adjust to the light as she sits up carefully. Her head isn't throbbing painfully which is a good sign, but there is a fist inside her stomach punching at her bladder. So she hurries to the bathroom and doesn't even bother closing the door. Santana thinks she might still be drunk.

She doesn't even have the strength to exercise. Getting drunk was definitely not the smartest of ideas. She can just picture Brittany walking up to her and saying that they've practically switched roles. Santana hasn't seen the blonde drunk in weeks; for good reason, and Santana is going out on the town without even texting her roommate.

Santana flushes the toilet and walks towards the sink to wash her hands. After turning the tap off, she turns her head and witnesses Brittany standing outside her bedroom. The blonde has her headphones in and is mouthing something… maybe song lyrics?

Santana steps towards the doorway and crosses her arms. She lets a small smile grace her lips as she continues to watch her roommate in silence.

Finally Brittany knocks on the door. After no answer, the blonde pushes the door open gently and frowns. She then turns around and instantly turns red. Santana has a smirk on her lips, but it soon vanishes when she remembers something from last night as she stares into Brittany's eyes. Santana clears her throat and speed walks to the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with the blonde and making sure her clothes are all on.

Why is this awkward? She thinks. They're best friends, they're roommates, and they've already had sex and seen each other's lady parts…

"You're awake," Brittany starts lamely. She rolls her eyes and removes her headphones, placing her iPod on the coffee table and cautiously approaches Santana. She's unsure of what the brunette remembers and she'd rather talk about the baseball scores than what they witnessed last night.

"Yep," Santana replies. She's washing dishes that were ready for drying. Either she's still drunk or doing anything to avoid facing Brittany or conversing with her.

"Where did you go last night?"

"I don't know," Santana shrugs, "you could call it a bar or a restaurant bar, or maybe a café bar," she laughs, "it was big, real big… lots of people."

Brittany can take a hint. Santana talks in this nervous, fast paces jumble when she's uncomfortable. The blonde decides to just leave her alone for now and sit back on the couch. She picks up one of those baby manuals and opens it to the first page.

After a while Santana stops washing clean dishes and turns to her roommate. "I know we said we wouldn't talk about what happened with us and I'm not, but yesterday was weird and I don't want it to be weird between us."

Brittany shrugs. "I don't think it was weird. Well I did yesterday, but I've seen a lot of you and you've seen a lot of me. We're roommates, it's natural."

"I suppose," Santana admits unsurely. She steps towards the couch and sits a fair distance away from the blonde.

"You deserve to go out and let loose though," Brittany adds, "you've been good to me these past few weeks and I've basically kept you from doing what you want."

"I've loved being with you and being able to support you Britt," Santana says with a slight crack in her voice. "It was good going out without Phoebe though, she requires a lot of attention," she adds with a laugh.

Brittany chuckles also, shutting the baby manual and placing it back on the table. "Apparently you're a twig."

Santana frowns. "Which bitch said that?"

"Your bitch," Brittany replies smirking. Santana rolls her eyes but there's an evident smirk on her lips. "She said for me to feed you what I've been eating…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Santana spits.

"Well I am showing a little San," Brittany replies softly, running her palm across her belly. Santana's eyes widen and she leaps off the couch.

"Fuck she knows you're pregnant!"

"Why is that a bad thing?"

Santana sits back down and taps her chin in thought. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's another reason for her to judge you?"

Brittany sighs. "I'm a big girl; I can handle a little judgement from a _bitch_." She winks at the brunette and Santana feigns hurt by clutching her chest.

"Don't talk about my woman like that," the brunette demands lightly in a southern accent. Brittany's smile fades as the words 'my woman' sinks in. Santana notices the awkwardness immediately and stands up. She claps her hands together and purses her lips. "I better go work out…"

Brittany nods silently, unable to form words. She really does have feelings for her roommate, or she wouldn't be so damn heartbroken that Santana has already labelled Phoebe 'her woman'.

The blonde then thinks of something and can't help the words that spill from her mouth.

"I thought I was the stripper drunk."

Santana stops just outside her room and turns to her roommate. She sends a half smile/half smirk to Brittany and is unable to shut her mouth either. "I thought I was the only one with a toy…" She struts off to her room with a sway in her walk that keeps Brittany staring at Santana's ass until she disappears.

Santana slaps her head when she's out of sight. They can't keep going from awkward, to intense, to awkward, to flirty. It's not fair on either of them.

* * *

When Santana is finally ready to head off to work she emerges from her bedroom in a tight grey skirt and a navy blue shirt with the top two buttons undone. When the blonde sees her roommate strut over to the kitchen to quickly make a coffee, she almost throws of her panties and pounces.

Maybe if Brittany turned into a heartless wench she could walk over to Santana and kiss her so passionately that the brunette will forget about Phoebe. Brittany knows that Santana would think she's gone insane, because how can bubbly, enchanting Brittany ever be a horrible person?

The blonde feels like she's staring far too intensely at Santana so she turns away and focuses on the baby manual on her lap. She can barely understand how to change a nappy let alone the rules of breastfeeding… if there are any?

Brittany's eyebrows knit together in thought while Santana rounds the sofa and grabs her keys off the coffee table.

"I'll be home at 4," she breathes. Brittany smiles to herself, without looking at her roommate, because Santana has learnt that not telling Brittany when she'll be home is a bad idea.

Well, to Santana, it was a pretty awesome idea considering she saw Brittany touching her –

"I hope my boobs won't become sandbags," Brittany says casually. Santana snorts, almost spitting out coffee. She stares at the time on her phone and almost spills her drink once again. Brittany watches in amusement as her roommate stumbles to her feet – because her skirt is so restricting – and patters to the door.

Maybe if Brittany earned a dollar every time she stared at Santana's ass she'd be able to keep up with rent. Her eyes roll at the thought of blowing so much cash on pot back in the day. She hates herself for it and she hates her old friends that knew she was headed down the wrong path but lead her into that dark place anyway…

"See you at four," Brittany yells as the door slams.

* * *

Brittany's day is spent job searching online and reading that damn baby manual. She feels her belly occasionally to see if her baby has gotten less lazy, but still nothing.

At 3:12 she finds the perfect job in the perfect location. Receptionists don't normally need experience right? The blonde thinks. She grabs her purse and heads out of the apartment to hail a cab.

"All they do is sit there and answer phones right?" Brittany asks the driver.

He just shrugs and chews on his juicy hamburger – an image the blonde will pay a million dollars (if she had it) to forget. The infectious smile that's spread across her cheeks doesn't disappear until she reaches Santana's school and walks all the way over to the brunette's classroom. Phoebe is standing outside the classroom, both having arrived just in time to hear the school bell ring.

Most of the kids bounce around the class in joy and Santana has to calm them down. Brittany observes how much dominance Santana shows, while also remaining calm and kind. The blonde's shoes don't keep her hidden any longer however, because the gravel crunches under her sneakers and Phoebe does a double take when she sees Brittany.

"Oh," she says without much poise, "I thought I was Santana's only fan."

Brittany manages to crack a faux smile. "No, it looks like she has a lot," the blonde responds, gesturing to the way the kids all give Santana high fives as they head towards the door.

Phoebe's lips are in a thin, straight line and it looks as though she doesn't want to converse with Brittany any longer – which is absolutely fine with the blonde. The brunette turns around just as the kids start filing out. Santana is the last one to leave the room and she stops in her tracks when she witnesses the two closest women in her life standing side by side with forced, strained smiles.

"Oh wow, what a surprise," Santana says with a stiff face, her eyes travelling from both women.

"Yeah," Phoebe says with a grin, stepping forward and planting a sloppy kiss on Santana's cheek. The short brunette clears her throat and gently pushes her girlfriend back.

"This is my work honey, you can't be doing that here," she informs. Phoebe rolls her eyes and takes the Latina's hand.

"I'm taking you out."

"Wait," Santana turns to Brittany, "why are you here too?"

"Um," the blonde shifts awkwardly and then laughs. "Don't worry about it." She sends her roommate a tight lipped smile and begins to walk away.

"Britt," Santana calls, removing herself from Phoebe's grasp to chase after the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

Brittany turns on her heels and bites her lip. "I wanted you to come to this job interview with me. The closing date is today at five and I just wanted you to be there…"

Santana's eyes soften and she sends Brittany the gentlest and purest of smiles. She barely stares at anyone this way; not many people deserve it. Brittany is one of those kind souls that always deserve to be given the brightest of smiles, the warmest of hugs and the sweetest of kisses.

"Of course I'll come with you, just let me see if I can reschedule with Phoebe and I'll meet you at the car." Brittany nods excitedly and can't help but reach forward and embrace Santana. She bounces on her toes; which ultimately causes Santana to bounce too and they hear giggles from nearby.

Santana notices a few kids from her class with their hands covering their mouths, attempting to contain their laughter. Brittany pulls back and turns around as well, witnessing the kids quickly running off to their parents.

Brittany grins and stares back at Santana. "I'll see you in the car." Santana stares back at her roommate and nods faintly. They're hands are still touching each other's waists and when Brittany realises first, her instinct is to sway as though they're dancing, but she relinquishes her dreams and inner thoughts and takes a step back.

Santana clears her throat. "I'll see you there."

* * *

**a/n: Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you can :) **

**I appreciate the feedback so far and the suggestions (some of them I'm planning to use in future chapters). Your input really means alot to me :) And the fact that you all hate Phoebe as much as I do haha. I guess it would be right to say she plays a major role in this story but has a minor appearance each chapter. I don't like focusing on other characters as much as Brittana unless necessary and this fic requires a balance of both so I hope you enjoy what's coming :) **

**To the guest: I do have twitter but I don't use it and I deleted my tumblr account sorry!**


	6. What makes a kiss

"Santana my water broke!" Brittany screams from the bathroom. Her brunette roommate runs in with her hair in a messy bun and cooking mittens on each hand. She jumps up and down on her toes and Brittany looks at her with an insistent stare.

Santana finally realises her duty and runs to Brittany's bedroom. She wiggles off the oven mitts and picks up a large duffel bag and carries it towards the door just as Brittany emerges from the bathroom. Santana swiftly turns around on her heels and grabs Brittany's hand.

"Ouch, ouch," the blonde whines. Her free hand holds her lower back as Santana basically drags her out of the door. "Okay stop!"

"Did I do something wrong?" Santana asks innocently.

"You're supposed to grab the bag first," the blonde reminds her, "don't stare at me for ages before grabbing it."

"Sorry," she opens the door to their apartment again. "Next time I'll get it."

"Wouldn't it be funny if when my water actually does break the elevator decides not to work," Brittany says giggling. Santana rolls her eyes and throws the bag back into Brittany's room. She then picks her mittens off the floor and takes them back to the kitchen.

"God, I'm like a housewife," the brunette murmurs to herself. Brittany's smile falls as she hears those words.

"I told you I have that interview tomorrow," Brittany speaks up.

"Yeah but you need experience to be a receptionist," Santana argues, "they'll probably hire a forty year old woman with a face lift and botox."

Brittany sighs. "Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Of course," Santana leans on the counter, "I'm sorry I'm just stressed out about meeting Phoebe's friends this week. They all work in real estate."

"So?" Brittany pouts.

"People, more specifically_ women_ in real estate are pretentious and judgemental."

"You don't know every woman in real estate," Brittany counters. Santana shrugs her shoulders and walks over to the couch.

"I watch a lot of lifestyle channel to know."

Brittany smirks. "Now I know why I know so much about sex."

Santana coughs awkwardly and avoids the blonde's gaze. She sits on the sofa and grabs the remote. The thought of Brittany watching all sorts of porn is now burning in her mind. She hopes that Project Runway will help rid those thoughts.

Brittany is still chuckling as she walks to her bedroom. She can't help making little comments like that every once in while knowing how awkward Santana gets. She'd love to go into more detail but then Santana will probably avoid her if all they were going to talk about was sex. Brittany is positive that Santana agrees with her earlier comment though. She is a sex goddess.

She checks the time and realises it's only 8:30pm. She can't really go back out there though, because she can anticipate the awkward tension Santana will radiate. Brittany decides to pull back the covers on her bed and try to get some rest. Her hands automatically rest on her stomach and she swirls her fingers along her skin. Her belly isn't that visible quite yet, but Brittany still for some reason enjoys the slight curve she feels.

"Britt," Santana whispers from the door. The blonde's head perks up and she narrows her eyes.

"What's up?"

"I'm bored."

Brittany smirks and rests her head back on her pillow. She keeps quiet for a few seconds and immediately tenses when there is a dip in the bed.

"You have a bed," the blonde whispers.

"Whoa okay, I definitely know I'm not wanted here."

Brittany rolls her eyes. She can feel Santana shuffling on the bed but when there aren't any footsteps, the blonde smiles knowingly. Of course Santana wouldn't just leave, even if Brittany is moody.

"Why do you have to put me down when it's not my fault?" Brittany asks cautiously. She's gripping the covers so tight in anticipation for the brunette's answer.

"What do you mean?" The blonde sighs and Santana quickly speaks again. "Are you talking about before…with your interview?"

Brittany nods, hoping that's a good enough answer.

"I'm sorry Britt. I don't mean to take things out on you. You know you're my number one priority, it's just, some things have changed so fast in the past year and I'm trying to be there for you and…"

"Phoebe," Brittany interjects flatly, "I get it." She snuggles further under the blankets to shield herself. Santana pinches her lips together and shifts forward. She lifts her right hand and it hovers just over the blonde's shoulder. The brunette contemplates for about a minute on whether to leave or not and decides to shift closer.

Brittany's eyes open when she feels breathing against her neck. She then feels an arm wrap securely around her, Santana's warm hand lying flat on her stomach.

Brittany gulps before relaxing into her roommate's embrace. She turns her head a little but is only able to see brown hair. "Is your nose blocked?" The blonde asks suddenly.

"No, why?" Santana replies softly.

"You're breathing really hard," Brittany answers. Santana laughs through her nose and Brittany noticeably shivers.

"Sorry."

There's a pause, both girls' deciding the next topic of conversation… or if they should just sleep. Santana's never slept in Brittany's bed before though. This whole evening is random, Brittany thinks. She shuts her eyes and waits, her mouth forming a small smile when she thinks of something funny.

"Sometimes I think my baby will escape if I'm not holding my belly while I sleep," she whispers.

Santana immediately laughs softly, her breath rebounding off of her roommate's soft skin. Her eyes were closed before Brittany made that comment, because she was hoping they would both just fall asleep. Santana's eyes admire the blonde hair blocking her view from everything else. But the brunette knows that any part of Brittany is a better view than anything, so she isn't complaining.

Her arm automatically tightens around the blonde's waist and her fingers draw gentle circles around Brittany's stomach. "You're cute."

The blonde's mouth curves up into a half smile. She loves receiving compliments; especially from Santana. Maybe they can go out one night; just the two of them and Santana will be able to call Brittany sexy then.

"You're alright," Brittany teases.

Santana smirks. "I'm leaving…"

"No!" Brittany almost shouts. Her hand is now trapping Santana's against her stomach. She knows how desperate she sounds but isn't going to let Santana leave this moment. This moment is her favourite so far. Well, since she found out she's pregnant. She loved teasing Santana when Phoebe was over, but that was the old Brittany.

The Brittany now probably would wear underwear to the table and not try and seduce her best friend. She can't believe how mature she's gotten in the past few weeks.

"I won't leave," Santana whispers, a promising forever hidden underneath those words.

Brittany closes her eyes. "I won't let you."

* * *

Santana wakes up first. She's leaning on her elbow beside Brittany who is fast asleep. Her free hand is tracing patterns over the blonde's stomach, her eyes admiring the ample white curve that will soon be a bump that will grow into a boulder. That's what she likes to call it anyway.

Brittany's breathing changes when she feels pressure applied to her skin and her eyes slowly flutter open, revealing a breathtaking brunette hovering beside her. Santana looks up, meeting Brittany's gaze but not removing her hand.

"Morning," Santana says in a croaky voice.

"Morning you," the blonde replies in a whisper. Santana smiles, causing Brittany to return an even bigger one. They stare at one another for more passing moments until there is a knock on the door. Santana clears her throat and pulls her hand back to get out of the bed. Brittany sighs softly and places her hand to her forehead, unable to fathom the perfect timing of whoever is at their door.

Santana skips towards the insistent knocking, hoping it's just one of her neighbours wanting some sugar. She reaches for the knob and notices the large boots first and then her eyes peer upwards. There are the baggy pants, white tank top and a large squirrel resting on the centre of his head.

"Noah?"

"Santana," the boy replies winking and walking right into the apartment.

"Um, excuse me?" Santana protests, running to stand in front of Puck. She pokes his chest and he folds his arms in response, giving the brunette a tired look.

"Where's Britt at?"

Santana's face falls. "Britt – Brittany? How the hell do you know my girl Brittany?"

Puck instantly smirks and creepily looks Santana up and down. "Your girl huh?"

Santana rolls her eyes and stomps to Brittany's room. The blonde is grabbing her towel in a hurry, looking almost guilty about something that causes Santana to scowl.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Uh…" Brittany looks side to side with her mouth hanging open and finally shrugs.

Puck suddenly enters the room and takes Brittany's free hand. "My girlfriend kicked me out after I told her and I have nowhere to go."

"I feel like I'm in a Hugh Grant movie right now," Brittany replies monotonously, causing Puck's eyebrows to scrunch in confusion. Santana approaches the pair and pulls Brittany from Puck's grip.

"How do you know him?" Santana persists.

"Um, well…" Brittany stutters.

Puck sighs. "We had sex one night and she thinks I'm her baby's father." Santana lets go of Brittany immediately, her pupils darken and her fists clench. She turns to Puck and shoves him as hard as she can. He hits the bedroom wall but doesn't even wince.

Santana storms off in a blind rage, heading straight for the door after she grabs her keys and a coat.

"Santana wait!" Brittany shouts. The brunette hesitates at first in the doorway, but ends up walking out and slamming the door shut. Her palms run down her face as she groans. Puck creeps beside her and she shoves him away. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I told you already."

"You have to have other friends in New York," Brittany grumbles.

"Well I don't and if I'm going to be the father to this baby then it's good that I'm here," Puck replies with a proud smile.

"We haven't even had the DNA tests yet," Brittany yells in frustration. She pulls at her hair and heads back to her room.

Puck stands there awkwardly looking around the apartment. "Alright well I'll just sleep on the couch."

Inside Brittany's room, the blonde is gathering all her nice lady suits for her interview. She hates that Puck chose today to walk into her life, but hates even more than she brought him into this whole situation in the first place. A part of her feels for Puck because his girlfriend dumped him after she decided to be brave for the first time in her life.

Well, the second. The first time she felt brave was when she tried her first bong.

Santana's gone somewhere and can't even tell Brittany which suit looks best. She shakes her head, blowing out a frustrated breath from her lips and grabs the only suit jacket without a stain on it. She pairs it with black stockings and a skirt and throws on a pair of black heels.

There's a sudden buzzing sound from her desk and she notices Santana's name on her phone screen. She opens the message and instantly brightens up.

_Received 8:03 SantanaClause  
_Good luck x

The blonde thinks of replying but decides that that message looks good without a reply. Forgetting about Puck, Brittany grabs her keys and runs out of her room and out of the apartment, completely ignoring Puck asking where the remote is.

* * *

Santana locks her phone after sending a message to her roommate. She's standing inside an elevator on the way to Phoebe's office and is unsure why exactly she's here. She normally runs to Brittany when she has a problem, but Brittany is part of the problem. Brittany is the whole reason she's been feeling so…so…

She can't find the right word. Maybe Phoebe can think of a word. Of course Santana wouldn't bring up Brittany in the question but if she says it's for school because some kid was wondering why his dad looks at his mum weirdly after dinner then…

No. Santana sighs and steps out of the elevator. Tall men stride past her and she follows them in hope she'll find reception. When she spots a woman behind a fancy desk she walks straight up to her with a grin.

"I'm looking for Phoebe," she says politely.

The woman gives her a once over and points to the right. Santana looks in that direction and squints until she sees her girlfriend standing around a group of business men. Santana pats her lips with her fingers and struts over to the group, reluctant but putting on a fake façade so it doesn't seem like she doesn't belong – even though she clearly does not. Her outfit looks like it was pulled from a garbage bin in a down town alleyway.

"Hello there," Santana says. Phoebe's head turns towards the voice and her eyelids almost stretch and snap off her head. She rushes towards Santana and shoves her towards an empty corridor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you…"

"Well I'm at work and I haven't told you that you can visit me here yet," Phoebe replies aggressively. She notices Santana's hurt demeanour and rolls her eyes. "Honey, we can meet up later, I'll even sleep over tonight if you want."

Santana sighs. "Yeah, sure, whatever." She doesn't give Phoebe a chance to say anything else, not that the girl was going too anyway. She basically ran back to the group of men who all chuckled as Santana slumped back towards the elevator.

"How was that sauce?" The woman behind the reception desk asks with a smirk.

"Huh?" Santana glares at her.

"You've got a stain on your shirt," the woman replies. Santana looks down and groans. She walks off in embarrassment and thinks of her next move.

She can't go home. She could go to the gym and work out her problems on the treadmill while she listens to 80's pop. There's nothing better than sweating to Like a Virgin.

But she doesn't even have her gym gear. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she leans back against the metal wall of the elevator. Her hands slide into her back pockets and a something scrunches inside. She looks down, pulling the $20 bill from her pocket and smiling.

She can go out and buy scented candles, roses and a whole bunch of other cheap romantic crap for when Phoebe sleeps over. The girl doesn't really deserve it for the way she treated Santana before, but at least it gives her something to do away from the apartment.

* * *

There are seventeen women in front of Brittany – all applicants for the reception position. All of them, Brittany suspects, have experience. But what keeps her smiling is that no one has a best friend named Santana that sent them a good luck message.

Of course, they could… But Brittany enjoys the mystery of it all. She's actually been playing a game for the past ten minutes called spot the lesbian. So far she has guessed that the one with short, stylish hair is a married lesbian. But isn't quite sure if that's just because it's a stereotype or if she actually has a gaydar.

For all she knows the busty blonde on the end could like the company of women. Said woman actually turns to Brittany and gives her a polite smile. Brittany has to quickly change her observant expression into a bright smile so the woman doesn't think she's a creep.

"Next," a man calls from the start of the line.

She wishes she could call Santana just to pass the time. And because she wants to hear her roommate's voice… that lovely silky voice with a little boing to it every time she's drunk. Brittany hasn't seen Santana drunk in a while and if she did she doesn't think it would go well; especially if she was drunk also.

Brittany thinks about all that Santana has done for her since she moved in and her cheeks turn bright pink out of embarrassment. She doesn't know why she's even feeling like this. Santana invades her mind and she's a gushy, shy mess. Brittany palms her cheeks and leans forward in her chair, a small smile still planted on her thin lips. Santana has done so much for her when she could have just thrown in the towel after one day and said she didn't want to put up with Brittany's baggage.

Brittany likes to think she brought Santana down to earth and made her realise that life isn't about what job you have or waiting to find your one true love. She hopes Santana is proud of her, but she hasn't really done much to be proud of.

She flirted with the brunette while her girlfriend was kissing her for god's sake. Brittany lets out a long sigh and straightens up in her chair. Hopefully the girl's in front of her in the line will all hear about the sale at Macy's and leave.

* * *

Santana bought three different scented candles and half a dozen roses. She's ripping them to pieces so she can scatter the petals all over her bedroom floor. She's seen it in movies and it mostly always works for the characters; unless they're allergic or something.

Her fingers shake as she throws the last of the petals down. Is she making a mistake? She doesn't even know if Phoebe's the romantic type. The girl didn't even want to kiss in public! She groans in frustration and slumps onto her bed. There's a reason why she hasn't been in a relationship so long. She has a tendency to become sappy and most girls find it completely awful. Santana on the other hand would love to walk into a home and witness rose petals, wine and candles just for her.

It's the effort that counts and if Phoebe doesn't appreciate it, she can just…spend the night with Brittany?

Her anxiousness when she entered the apartment earlier dissipated when she there was no sign of Puck. She hopes the boy just left because of the hostility she showed him when he arrived. Even if he does come back, she locked the door so he can't come in.

Santana walks over to her bedside table and opens the drawer to pull out a lighter. She sparks the candles and inhales through her nose, releasing a satisfied breath when the scents of vanilla, mint and blueberry enter her senses. Her ears perk up when like a guard dog when she hears rattling at the front door but she stays still because whoever it is has a key and the only person besides her with a key is obviously Brittany.

She stands rooted in her spot; mainly because the candles only provide a certain amount of light and although she knows her room back to front she's very clumsy.

There are creaks in the carpet as Brittany walks towards Santana's room and the brunette clears her throat and is about to smile until she witnesses the blonde in what looks to be a new outfit. Santana is rendered speechless. She's aware of her gobsmacked, goofy expression but won't apologize for it.

Brittany looks absolutely beautiful.

She's wearing a floor length satin blue dress with her hair swept to one side. Despite the dim lighting Santana can clearly see her eyes that are looking deep into her own.

"I got the j-job, so I thought I'd um, buy something new to wear out, you know?" Brittany stutters out. All Santana can do is nod, not registering the successful achievement her roommate just announced.

Santana shakes her head and blinks continuously before realising what the blonde just said.

"Holy shit," she curses, "congratulations!" She runs towards the blonde who is awaiting her embrace with open arms.

"Thanks San," Brittany whispers, "your message got me through."

Santana pulls back from the hug, her arms still lazily hanging around the blonde's shoulders. "This is amazing news Britt," she giggles, "we have to celebrate." She lets of Brittany and walks into the kitchen to pour some wine. Brittany follows behind her and stays close. She doesn't know why she's invading Santana's space right now but the brunette isn't commenting so that's a good sign.

The brunette's eyebrows dip suddenly and she turns to her roommate. "Why did you buy a dress though? Shouldn't you buy a new lady suit?"

"Probably," Brittany laughs shyly, "but I wanted something nice for once and now that I'll be able to afford things like these then I thought why not start now? I paid for it with the rest of my YouTube fund."

"Yikes, where the hell did you go?"

"I could ask you the same question," Brittany retorts.

Santana sighs. She knew they'd have to talk about this sooner or later. "I just had to get out for a while. I visited Phoebe at work and she wasn't too happy I was there so I just decided to do a little shopping because she's sleeping over tonight," Brittany's face immediately falls, "and I wanted to be romantic but I don't even think she'll like it," Santana shrugs, "where's Puck by the way?"

"I'm not sure," Brittany mumbles, stepping out of her roommate's personal space. Suddenly she feels cold and has the urge to run to her room and change into her normal clothes. She plays with her split ends and avoids Santana's gaze. "Does that mean I have to get out of the apartment tonight?"

"No way," Santana responds instantly. "By the way that dress fits you perfectly," she eyes the girl up and down, "even with your growing baby bump you still manage to look damn good."

Brittany can't help but blush. Santana always knows what to say. Brittany grabs her glass of wine and walks over to the sink, pouring the contents down the drain before pouring herself a glass of water.

Santana slaps her forehead. "Crap, I keep forgetting."

"It's totally fine," Brittany laughs softly. Her eyes never leave Santana's as she drinks from her glass. The brunette is caught in a daze as well, awestruck by the blonde's overall beauty. She's so proud of the girl in front of her she just wants to scream.

Instead she sips her wine, maintaining eye contact with her roommate. She swallows hard when she's done and walks forward to the sink. Brittany is standing in front of it however so she has to reach around and place her glass in the sink. Her hand remains behind Brittany, slowly creeping towards the girl's waist. Santana looks down, watching her own hand trail across the fabric of the dress.

"So soft," she whispers.

"Like you," Brittany responds quietly.

Santana's eyes gaze into Brittany's again. She licks her lips and flattens her palm on the blonde's stomach. "I'm so glad you're here."

"You're all I have," Brittany whispers tentatively. "You're all I want…"

Santana feels her chest tighten and untighten until she's breathing normally again. "I wish I could…"

"Could what? What are you feeling Santana?"

The brunette pinches her lips together and drops her gaze. "I wish people could kiss other people without it meaning anything."

Brittany turns her head as her eyes start to water. She shuts them tight for a second, hoping that not even a single tear drop falls. Why does she feel like crying right now? She has Santana in front of her revealing something she never even provoked out of her. She should be jumping for joy…

"I like meaning in my kisses," the blonde replies.

"Yeah?" Santana looks up at Brittany, curious and mesmerized.

"I like soft, slow, gentle, wet, shy, genuine, pure, _spontaneous_ kisses." Brittany emphasises the last adjective so Santana gets the hint. "I like to escape into a kiss, to feel lost. When I kiss someone I want to only know their lips and nothing else."

"You're being very romantic right now," Santana replies with a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Just the way you like it," Brittany says softly, maintaining a gentle expression. Her tongue pokes out to wet her lips and she leans forward, resting her forehead against Santana's.

The brunette pouts suddenly and bites the inner wall of her mouth. "Do you really think Puck is the father?"

"I hope not."

"Me too." Santana's eyes are focused on the thin straps to Brittany's dress. her hands slowly make their way to either one and she glides them down the blonde's shoulders as slow as possible. The blonde's inhales a sharp breath and she shivers at the delicate touch.

Santana is aware Brittany isn't wearing a bra. Her nipples are hard and she doesn't think it's from the cold apartment.

Her fingers tug the straps lower until they reach half way down Brittany's biceps. Santana isn't even sure why she's practically undressing the girl. She's lost track of time as well. Phoebe could walk in at any moment and see them like this; so close.

"Santana," Brittany breathes.

"Mm," the brunette half moans in return.

"You're making me really wet." The brunette halts her movements and stares up into those blue eyes she adores. Her lips are dry again. Her cheeks are probably bright red because she can feel them heating up.

She knows what she's thinking of doing is wrong, but Brittany is just too tempting and her desires are taking over. She leans down and puckers her lips, placing a small kisses against the blonde's chest. She won't go lower. She's holding the straps tightly against Brittany's arms.

Brittany's breathing quickens and she won't be surprised if Santana gets a taste of her heart which is almost beating out of her chest. As soon as the brunette's tongue touches her skin Brittany's head lulls back and her eyes close. This moment doesn't seem real to either girl but neither want to stop.

But unfortunately Brittany is the one to break free of Santana's grip and pull her straps back over her shoulders. She stands at the opposite side of the kitchen and tries to catch her breath.

"Don't do this to me when you have someone else," Brittany says breathlessly.

Santana registers what just happened and shakes her head. She was so lost; just like how Brittany described how she likes a kiss. "Sorry," Santana replies weakly. "You're just…"

"Yeah," Brittany whispers, "you too." She has a tiny smile on her face as she walks to her bedroom, feeling the weight of Santana's lustful gaze on her. She doesn't want things to be awkward between them, especially not right now since Phoebe is coming over.

Brittany enters her bedroom and notices a bag on the floor in front of her bed. She narrows her eyes and realises its Puck's bag. "Oh crap," she sighs.

There are two loud knocks on the door before it opens and Puck walks into the apartment. Brittany freezes as she hears a string of swear words erupt from Santana's mouth.

She runs out and finds the girl pushing him against the door, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck and a murderous expression on her face.

"Santana what the hell are you doing?" Brittany yells, running to the girl and pulling her by her waist.

"Stop it Britt, let me at him!" Santana screams.

"Get off!" Puck shouts. He breaks free and runs to the sofa for safety. Santana goes to follow the boy but Brittany holds her tight. Puck's mouth turns into a smirk as he eyes Brittany. "Damn Brittany, you're looking fine!"

"Shut up Puckerman," Santana snarks. The boy rolls his eyes and leans back against the sofa. Suddenly there's another knock on the door and Santana tenses in Brittany's arms. She composes herself and heads for the door, opening it to reveal a very fancy looking Phoebe.

She has a flower in her hair and is wearing a little black dress. She grins at Santana and runs in her arms. The Latina groans as the girl almost knocks her to the floor. Brittany instantly turns away, walking as quickly as she can to her bedroom.

"Introduce me San," Puck says with a smirk.

The Latina rolls her eyes and turns to the boy. "Get out."

"I have nowhere to go."

"Go to a strip club or something."

"Puck!" Brittany yells from her bedroom. She walks out with her pyjamas and a blanket and throws them on the sofa. "You can sleep in my room tonight and tomorrow you have to sort yourself out."

"Britt!" Santana whines.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asks innocently.

Santana's lost in thought for a moment while Puck walks into his new bedroom and Brittany takes refuge on the sofa. "Wait Britt," she says, "sleep in my room."

"What?" Phoebe spits.

"Don't worry San I'll be fine," the blonde replies with a sad smile.

"Yeah San," Phoebe grins, "now come on I'm starving." She pulls Santana towards the kitchen while something catches her eye. She lets go of her girlfriend and walks slowly towards the Latina's bedroom.

"Oh my god," she snorts, "you're such a girl!"

"Duh," Brittany interjects.

Phoebe ignores the blonde and turns to Santana, running her hands up her chest and neck. "It's cute."

"Thanks," Santana replies awkwardly. She can't tell if the girl is teasing her or not, but she really should speak up because if Phoebe is making fun of her love for romance then she'll be in a bad mood for the rest of the night.

"Let's eat!"

The lack of appreciation from Phoebe sours Santana's mood instantly but she follows her girlfriend to the kitchen and picks up two plates of salad, carrying them to the bedroom forgetting to say bye to Brittany.

The blonde watches Santana disappear into her room. She should be feeling disappointed that they don't get to spend the evening together with her in this dress, but she actually feels really good. Her close encounter with the Latina earlier makes her believe that she has a chance. Santana wanted to kiss her and probably still wants to kiss her now while she eats her salad.

"You want to play cards?" Puck suddenly appears from the bedroom, interrupting Brittany's inner monologue.

She pinches her lips together and shrugs. "Why not."

"Sweet," he nods, "you can keep that dress on if you want." He throws a wink Brittany's way and she just shakes her head, grabbing her pyjamas and walking to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

An hour passes and neither Santana nor Phoebe has emerged from the bedroom. So far Brittany has beaten Puck at snap eighteen times. He refuses to play another game though because he promises to beat her eventually.

"Snap!"

"Dammit!" Puck yells, throwing his remaining cards at the floor. Brittany raises her arms in triumph and stands up, walking to the kitchen to get them a drink.

She pours a glass of water for herself and grabs a can of cola out of the fridge for Puck. A bedroom door creaks open and Santana emerges from it, her eyelids drooping and her hair a mess. When Brittany witnesses the sight, she immediately frowns. She doesn't even want to think about what went on in there.

"Hi," Santana croaks.

"Hey," Brittany mumbles.

"Phoebe is out like a light; she drank so much wine," the brunette explains.

Brittany forces a small laugh and then turns to walk back to the living room when Santana grabs her arm. "Please sleep in my bed."

Brittany swallows loudly and closes her eyes before answering, "Alright."

Santana smiles widely at the answer and lets Brittany go. The blonde hands Puck his cola and he nods his head in thanks.

"I'm going to head to bed," he announces, standing up and gulping down the soda. "Night ladies."

"Fuck you," Santana murmurs from a distance. Puck turns around with his arms spread wide.

"Well you did in high school," he smirks, "why not make it a threesome."

"Get the fuck out of here Puck, you're not even the father of this baby," Santana retorts.

"Neither are you! Stop acting like it!"

"I wish I was!" Santana blurts out. Brittany's eyes grow wide and she looks at the brunette completely shocked. Her lips are quivering; she wants to say something, anything.

She wants to support Santana's statement.

"Whatever," Puck snorts, heading to Brittany's bedroom and shutting the door.

Santana runs her hands through her hair and then walks to her room. Brittany grabs her blanket off the sofa and treads after her. It's hard to see in the dark. Thankfully the rose petals have been cleaned up and Phoebe is almost falling off one side of the bed.

Santana hops in first then Brittany right after. She wraps the blanket around herself and stares at her roommate who is staring straight back. Brittany licks her lips and bows her head a little.

"You'd be a good dad," she whispers.

One side of Santana's mouth curves up. "I'd be so good to you and our baby."

Underneath the blankets Brittany's hand manages to find its way to Santana's and she interlocks their fingers. The blonde closes her eyes, leaving Santana all the time to gaze at her roommate; who still look stunning even in pyjamas.

She quickly makes sure her alarm is set early in case Phoebe wakes up and she's too close to Brittany. Then her eyes flutter close about eighteen times before she manages to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, I appreciate your reviews and support :)**


	7. Thinking about you

Santana is surprised when she wakes up the following morning that the only body beside her is Phoebe's. The girl is snoring; clearly still asleep. Santana checks the time and groans softly realising that it's 6:20am. She walks out of her room to find Brittany sitting at the table with a glass of water and slice of toast on a plate in front of her. She's in a lady suit and Santana has to collect herself before making her presence known.

The blonde immediately turns around when she hears the carpet creak. She smiles at the brunette who still looks half asleep. Santana smirks back and sits opposite Brittany, resting her chin on her palm. She stares at the girl while Brittany blushes and hides half her face behind her glass of water.

"What?" The blonde whispers.

Santana shrugs, still smirking. Her eyes drop to the unbuttoned shirt Brittany has on. There is a nice amount of cleavage shown and Santana's eyes stay there for a minute longer. The blonde realises that Santana is perving so she pushes her chest out and sighs.

"Mm," Santana hums quietly. She looks back into the blonde's eyes before leaning forward and reaching for her roommate's shirt. She slowly buttons the remaining buttons; her eyes unwavering from Brittany's. When Santana is finished, she remains close to the blonde and whispers, "I better work out."

Brittany just nods, her eyes travelling to the brunette's lips then back up to her eyes. Santana stands up and walks to the middle of the living room, where she lays on the floor and begins doing sit ups. Her arms are crossed over her chest and in that moment Brittany wishes she was Santana's hands; which are nicely groping her boobs. Brittany gets up from her seat and walks over to Santana, stopping just at her feet so she can stand on them.

"Need support?"

"Mhmm," Santana replies. She smirks up at the blonde and uncrosses her arms so she can run her hands along Brittany's legs every time she sits up. Brittany giggles, feeling a chill every time the brunette grazes her legs.

"You're," breath, "so," breath, "smooth."

Brittany laughs. "Am I?" She says in a flirtatious voice. "I'm a lot smoother somewhere else."

Santana stops immediately. She stares up the blonde and licks her lips. Her eyes travel down Brittany's body towards the gold beneath her skirt and her heart starts racing.

A door suddenly opens and Phoebe steps out fully clothed attempting to slip her shoes on.

"Hey guys," she breathes, "I have an early meeting for work and you didn't wake me up."

"I didn't even know," Santana replies, leaning back on her hands. Brittany stays in her place even when Phoebe leans down to press a firm kiss to Santana's lips. She then runs out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Santana sighs and starts to stand up when Brittany suddenly grabs her arms and pulls her to her feet so fast that Santana's vision blurs for a second.

"Whoa," she says breathlessly.

"Hi," Brittany whispers, still firmly holding the brunette's arms.

"You think you're stronger than me?" Santana teases.

"I know I am," the blonde retorts, slowly pushing Santana backwards. The brunette pushes back in return, pressing her palms against Brittany's waist. They're both groaning, trying to gain the upper hand.

Santana's efforts aren't working thus far so she decides on a different tactic; she slides one of her hands underneath Brittany's shirt and runs her fingertips across her skin. Brittany shivers and momentarily loses grip. Santana grins and quickly runs from the blonde so she can't be grabbed again, even though she secretly wants Brittany too.

The blonde shakes her head while grinning and her eyes catch the time. "Better head to work, got to beat traffic," she says.

Santana pouts. "Don't leave me here with Puck."

"You have to get to work too and he probably won't be up until midday."

"True," Santana replies sighing.

Brittany is still standing still with a thousand thoughts – mostly dirty – running through her mind. She contemplates giving Santana a hug goodbye or maybe even a kiss. She doesn't have the courage to go that far though; even though she's positive Santana would return the kiss. Maybe that's just wishful thinking.

The clean part of her mind makes the decision to wave at the brunette and walk out of the apartment.

Santana continues her workout, doing another fifty sit ups and an additional thirty squats before heading out to work.

* * *

Santana's hands are numb from gripping onto her drink for so long. She's sitting next to Phoebe and they're opposite four of the girl's friends. One of them has been laughing for half an hour straight and the other three can barely speak.

Phoebe is resting her hand on Santana's knee and the Latina doesn't even feel the slightest tingle. She can barely keep her head up. Her lips are wet from drinking six bourbon's and four shots. Her eyes are drooping but she's glad Phoebe is almost as drunk as her so she can't get mad.

"So Santana you're a teacher," Joanne comments.

"Correct," the brunette murmurs.

One of the girl's snorts and slams her glass on the table. "I like her!" She exclaims.

"I know right," Phoebe agrees. Santana giggles to herself and starts leaning sideways. Phoebe manages to barely keep her up straight because Santana is just dead weight.

"I like the children," Santana slurs.

"Right," Kelly answers. "That's creepy," she whispers to Phoebe.

"Not like that ya bitch," the brunette responds.

They all laugh except Kelly; who folds her arms and pouts. Santana starts swaying from side to side to the song that's playing. She remembers Brittany talking about it in the car one time when they were going to pick up Christmas ornaments.

She suddenly stands up and stammers towards the small stage with a microphone on it. She stands in front of it; still able to hear the chuckling from Phoebe and the rest of the women.

"Hit it!" She yells. When no music comes on she laughs awkwardly and walks over to the DJ. She whispers in his ear to replay the song from the start and he nods.

A soft guitar intro emits the room and Santana starts singing; surprisingly well for being drunk. She comes up with a brilliant idea just before the chorus starts. Pulling out her phone she goes through her contacts and taps Brittany's name. She puts the phone to her ear and giggles.

"Hello?" Brittany says.

_But we've got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Clearly Phoebe and her friends haven't seen the phone to Santana's ear because they're whistling and hollering. Phoebe screams, "Go baby!"

Santana ignores her girlfriend and grabs the microphone, turning away from the crowd and whispering into the phone.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

Brittany silently cries on the other end of the phone, covering her mouth so it's inaudible to Santana.

The brunette turns back towards the crowd and sings the last few lines before bowing. Everyone claps and cheers while Santana hangs up the phone and walks back to her table. Phoebe wraps her up in a tight hug and Santana cringes but pats Phoebe's back in response.

"You're so sweet!"

"Thanks," Santana murmurs, downing her last drink and grabbing her purse off the table. "It was very nice to meet you ladies but I have to get going."

"Boo!" Phoebe yells.

"Sorry." Santana shrugs and begins to turn around when Phoebe grabs her arm.

"It's so good that Brittany has found a guy."

"What?" Santana asks, sobering up immediately at the mention of her roommate.

"The guy that's staying in your apartment," she chuckles, "he's a bit creepy but it's good she's got someone now."

Santana swallows hard and forces a smile. "Yeah, see you later."

"Call me!" Phoebe shouts as Santana speed walks out of the bar.

She hops in a cab and feels her eyes start to water. She can't believe she sang Taylor Swift to Brittany. She shouldn't be doing this when she has a girlfriend, but Brittany is so…

"Where too?" The driver asks.

Santana gives him the directions then hugs herself in the back seat, her head resting against the window. How is Brittany going to react when she arrives home?

"Stupid Santana, stupid," the brunette scolds herself.

* * *

Santana slowly opens her apartment door, praying that Brittany has gone to sleep already. Unfortunately the blonde is facing the door, leaning back against the sofa with her arms folded.

"Where's Puck?" Santana asks trying to start a conversation so the song isn't brought up.

"Clubbing."

"I thought you were meant to be looking at apartments today."

"He didn't like any of them so we're going again in a few days," the blonde explains quietly.

"Right," Santana answers, walking straight to her bedroom. She's surprised when Brittany doesn't stop her. She tugs her dress off and turns around to close the door when it's pushed open and Brittany steps in. She grabs Santana's hands and pushes her back towards her bed. The brunette tries to fight but fails and falls onto her back with Brittany on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks.

"What are _you _doing?" Santana retorts, still attempting to push the blonde off her. The blonde uses all of her strength to push Santana's hands down so they're against the bed beside her head. When Santana gives up resisting, Brittany presses her forehead against the brunette's.

"What are you doing?" The blonde repeats.

"Britt you're pregnant get off me before you hurt the baby," Santana answers.

"Shut up!" The blonde yells, silencing Santana instantly. "I'm not asking you to put a label on this but just tell me what you want me to do because if you don't I'm going to do something stupid."

"I can't tell you what to do," Santana replies softly, "you can do what you want."

Brittany raises an eyebrow. "So I can kiss you?"

Santana freezes. _Yes please,_ she thinks. "No, I have a girlfriend."

"You're more confusing than breakfast Santana. You flirt with me like I'm an object and then you go back to your girlfriend."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, how can you even say that you don't? It's so obvious that you want me even Puck can tell," Brittany explains with a slight smirk.

"Bullshit," Santana hisses, "do not talk about me like I'm some cheater."

"I don't want you to cheat Santana I just want you to either stop flirting with me because it makes me think I have a chance with you or break up with Phoebe and let me kiss you whenever I want."

"Is that what you want, to kiss me?"

"Yes! Every second, every day, for the rest of my life," Brittany confesses. Santana's chest is heaving and she has to close her eyes so she isn't tempted to lean closer to Brittany.

"I can't," she whispers, shaking her head. Brittany releases the blonde's hands and sits up. "Everything is so fucked up at the moment Brittany I can't do anything I want too."

"Of course you can," Brittany whispers, "you just won't follow your heart."

"Stop it," Santana says through gritted teeth as she presses her palms against her head.

"Only if you stop it." Brittany stands up and walks out of the room. Santana wants her to come back and cuddle her, whispering that everything will be fine and she doesn't need to cry. But her mouth won't open and she can't even move.

* * *

As the days go past, Brittany's belly begins to poke out more and more. Thankfully she has outfits to cover up for work and when people ask she just says she's bloated. She hates that she can't be more excited about her job because she's either worrying about her baby bump or thinking about Santana.

She didn't realise how much receptionists have to do and thinks she doesn't have to bother with the gym any longer. Speaking of the gym; Santana has been going alone for the past few days. She likes to get out of the apartment as much as possible; especially with Puck still floating around the apartment.

Brittany has the day off work and she's decided to make Santana happy by finally taking Puck out to show him a few apartments nearby.

"I'm still keen for a threesome," the boy says bluntly.

Brittany cringes. "No thank you."

"Oh come on," he continues, poking Brittany's shoulder as she drives, "you and Santana can vent some of that anger you both have built up."

"We aren't angry," Brittany argues.

Puck snorts. "You've been avoiding each other for the past three days and every time you're both in the same room you just sigh and glare at one another," he sighs, "was she bad in bed? Was that is? Hmm, maybe I'll reconsider my proposal to have a threesome."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you approach women the wrong way?" Brittany asks seriously.

Puck shrugs, but turns in his seat to hear the girl out.

"Like if you asked a girl on a date and not to have sex with you maybe she'd actually take notice of you," she explains with a sincere expression.

Puck thinks to himself for a moment then smirks. "Want to go on a date with me?"

Brittany rolls her eyes. "Fine but you're paying. And this isn't a date! I'll be your wing-woman."

"Sweet."

* * *

Out of fourteen apartments visited Puck only spoke highly of two and decided he'll go back for inspection next week. Brittany wonders what the boy's intentions are; because he seems to be dodging every plan to get him out of the apartment.

It would be sweet if his motive was to be a father to the baby but then again, Santana wants to be the father and there's really no competition there. The point is; Brittany hasn't even thought about getting a DNA test yet and that might just be her being too terrified to know the truth. She just doesn't want to be real.

She really wants Santana to be the father and for everyone else to go away; especially Phoebe.

They decided to go to the gym after apartment hunting and Brittany is currently at the counter with Mike as he talks about his bad experience with the rowing machine.

"It literally felt like I was on water and I just couldn't do it anymore," he explains in an utterly horrified voice.

"Because you almost drowned when you were a kid?" Brittany says quietly.

"Exactly," he nods, "gosh Brittany you're a great listener."

"Thanks," she smiles at him shyly. Why is she acting like a thirteen year old in school talking to the boy whose name she's been scribbling all over her journal.

It could be all the attention she's been receiving in the past week. Santana first, then Puck asked her on a date and now Mike is looking like he wants to blurt out something but is struggling.

"You can say no, but um, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me."

There we go; more attention.

Brittany's eyebrows fly up her forehead and she turns the other way so her mind is able to consume another question involving a date. Of course Puck's isn't a real date and she and Mike are just friends so they're really all just people hanging out on separate occasions.

Brittany raises her arms, shrugging as she turns back towards Mike. "Sure."

She realises how much she's change in that moment. A year prior she would have been on a couch somewhere stuffing her face with Cheetoh's and smoking joints all day. She can't quite believe that she's got a steady job that's generating income for her and Santana to pay for rent and food and bills. She also can't believe she's going on dates; normally one night stands are her thing but this proves how much she's grown.

It's never too late to break a habit.

* * *

The song Santana sang at the bar has been stuck in Brittany's head since that night. She can't get that raspy voice off her mind and wishes that she had been there to witness it live.

Santana won't talk about it though. In fact she's been playing some rap music in the apartment since Brittany got home. The blonde is in the bathroom applying make-up to her face and looking back and forth between two outfits.

Puck mentioned earlier that he'll meet Brittany at the restaurant because there was this girl at the gym that was apparently checking him out. That just confirmed that this wasn't a date; because Puck should be picking her up in his car and driving them there.

Brittany finally decides on a short black dress that amplifies her cleavage perfectly. She strips off her sweats and is about to pick up the dress when the bathroom door opens. Brittany freezes in her spot, unsure if she should bother turning around or not. She's only in her underwear and Santana's seen her naked so it shouldn't matter.

"Where are you going?" The brunette asks.

"On a…" Brittany pauses, "out."

"With who?"

"Why do you want to know?" Brittany snaps.

Santana shrugs, leaning against the doorway with her hands in her pockets. "Why are you covering up?"

Brittany frowns. "Why are you acting weird?"

The brunette laughs sharply. "What the hell are you talking about? You're the one actually acting shy."

"And you're actually confident around me for once."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

"Don't be so damn guarded when you can't handle something," Brittany says, finally turning around. She lets her arms drop by her sides so her boobs are on full display.

Santana's eyes immediately drop to their level but she doesn't flinch. Her eyes return to Brittany's and she smirks.

"Instead of acting like five year olds," the brunette sighs, "let me drop you off."

Brittany pinches her lips together and nods slightly. "Okay."

She can't understand how often her emotions can change around Santana. No other person has had this effect on her and she's starting to get tired of not receiving answers.

* * *

When Brittany is finally ready, Santana meets her down in the car park. Santana has to maintain the cool exterior she's been possessing since she sang that damn Taylor Swift song. She's leaning on the passenger side door when Brittany emerges from the apartment. The baby bump is evident in the dress she's wearing so Santana instinctively opens the car door for the blonde.

"Thank you," Brittany whispers.

Santana clears her throat and then walks around the car to the driver's seat. What she doesn't witness is the small hopeful smile on Brittany's face that doesn't disappear until Santana starts the engine.

"So where are you going?"

"Belair," Brittany replies quietly.

"Belair?!" Santana yells in disbelief. She stares in front of her at the dashboard, realising that the only reason someone goes to Belair is if they're on a date or important business meeting. She doesn't think Brittany's worked at her job long enough to be invited to meetings at fancy restaurants.

She hopes she's wrong though.

"Well okay then," Santana adds, driving out of the car park.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks with a slight smirk.

Santana shakes her head in response.

"I'm just having dinner with Puck," the blonde mentions innocently. She notices the way Santana grips the steering wheel even harder than before. "He hasn't sung a love song over the phone to me but he's a nice enough guy."

Santana is breathing heavily through her nose, knowing exactly what the blonde is trying to do. She can only sum at the night in three words. "I was drunk."

"So if I was high right now and I kissed you it would be okay?" Brittany argues, facing Santana now.

"Yes! No! Fuck!" Santana curses and shakes her head. She can't think straight, literally, because Brittany is so far in her head that she thinks she's actually thinking Brittany's thoughts. "I just wanted to call you for some reason. I wanted you to hear me sing, that's all."

"So that song wasn't for me?"

"Of course it was Brittany, you know it was, but I'm not saying it is," Santana replies, her mouth forming a small smirk. Brittany smiles in return instantly.

There are blue lights in the distance, causing Brittany to look in their direction and Santana pulls up near the sidewalk few feet from the entrance. Santana pulls Brittany's attention away from the lights when she turns the engine off.

Brittany smiles at the brunette once more before unbuckling her seat belt.

"Wait," Santana says suddenly. Their eyes meet and the lights outside are suddenly invisible. Santana turns so she can bend her left leg and sit on it. Now she's able to lean forward whenever she wants and Brittany won't be able to object; not that she would anyway.

Santana's eyes travel from the blondes eyes down to her lips and all along her body, right to where her dress ends. Her fingers reach down and trail along the hem of the dress. She looks up at Brittany again, whose mouth is hanging out and eyes are half lidded.

"Lift your ass off the chair," Santana instructs. Brittany follows orders and Santana hastily lifts the blonde's dress up so it's sitting at her waist. Santana admires the see through white underwear Brittany has on and looks her right in the eye when she slides one of her hands under the material.

Brittany makes a sound that resembles a squeak and a moan combined. She arches her back off the seat, anticipating Santana fingers to travel to her folds and eventually inside her. But they don't. Santana just runs her fingers along the smooth surface between Brittany's legs and licks her lips.

"You're right," she whispers, "it is smooth."

Brittany inhales a shaky breath. "You're making me think I have a chance again."

Santana's smirk disappears and she pulls her hand from Brittany's underwear. She sits back in her seat properly and bows her head.

"I can't help it," she mumbles, "but you should stop me when I d-do that."

"I don't want too," Brittany responds immediately, stepping out of the car and walking towards the restaurant. She walks inside expecting to be guided towards a table for two, but instead a man directs her to the bar where Puck is clearly already hitting on some poor girl.

She slides up on the seat next to him and greets the boy with a smile.

"Whoa Britt you scrub up nicely," he compliments.

Brittany purses her lips and nods. "Thanks Noah."

"How did your fine ass get here?" The blonde can instantly smell the alcohol on Puck's breath and she faces the opposite direction for a moment to breathe in fresh air. But they're in the bar part of the restaurant so nowhere is exactly fresh.

"Santana dropped me off," Brittany explains quickly. Puck nods and turns his head towards the entrance, noticing a car parked just a few metres away. He squints and clearly spots Santana in the driver's seat.

"Your mom's outside waiting for you," Puck jokes. Brittany narrows her eyes and looks in the same direction as Puck. She blushes, realising that Santana stuck around. Whether it was to make sure she was okay or not, Brittany can't help but react giddy.

But what if the car won't start and Santana sees Brittany smiling and giggling in her direction? As soon as Brittany stands up to leave Puck grabs her hand and whisks her away towards the dance floor.

"Come on, move with me," Puck whispers. Brittany's hands are awkwardly pressed against his chest so she can shove him away if he tries anything cheeky. She turns her head and spots Santana in her car staring directly at them.

Brittany decides to stare at her feet. Puck is just dancing with her; it's all harmless fun. Why does she feel so uncomfortable though? She loves dancing, she breathes dancing and she would dance every single day if she could…Puck just isn't _her_ dance partner.

His feet aren't listening to her feet. His moves are sloppy.

"I can't wait to see if our kid has a Mohawk," Puck says suddenly, running his palm across Brittany's belly. She instantly goes into defence mode, shoving the boy back and hurrying off towards what she hopes is the ladies bathroom. Once the door slams behind her Brittany walks to the opposite wall and holds her stomach. Why does pregnancy have to make a woman so damn hormonal? She groans in frustration, her eyes beginning to water at the thought of Puck actually being the father.

It's possible; she just hated the way he already spoke of the baby like it was theirs.

Santana saw the commotion from her car and immediately runs into the restaurant to figure out what happened.

"What did you do?" Santana hisses.

"Oh here we go," Puck rolls his eyes, "your beloved freaked out on me when I brought up the baby."

Santana jabs the boy in the chest with her fist. "You're an idiot." She walks away in the direction Brittany went and pushes open the bathroom door to find her roommate groaning on the other side of the room. When the blonde hears footsteps she stares up at Santana and pouts.

"San," she whimpers.

"Shush, it's okay," the brunette reassures her, "pregnancy is making you so emotional Britt," she jokes with a smirk. Brittany shakes her head and runs her hands up Santana's arms so she can rest them on her neck.

"Pregnancy is a bitch," she cries. Her eyes them meet Santana's and the brunette is chuckling softly, the whites in her eyes glimmering from almost shedding a tear.

"Dance with me," Santana says randomly. She wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and pulls her in so their bodies are flush together. They can faintly hear music outside the bathroom so they try and move along to that rhythm. "Everyone was staring at me out there because I was the only person in tracksuit pants."

Brittany giggles. "Well this is _Belair_," she ends in a posh accent.

"Belair darling," Santana mimics her. The blonde grins at Santana, halting her steps so she can figure out what the brunette is thinking as they stare at one another.

"Thank you," Brittany whispers. They both hold back on making a move or saying something involving flirting or teasing with each other. Brittany realises that it's possible to restrain herself from touching Santana inappropriately or insinuating that she would enjoy that very much.

"You're beautiful," Santana mutters in return. She looks like she's in some sort of trance.

Brittany giggles. "You're beautiful," she replies, "even in those tracksuit pants. You're really beautiful in anything Santana."

The brunette bows her head to hide her blush. "I wish I could…"

"Hmm?"

Santana lifts her head. "I wish I could kiss you."

Brittany gulps and leans forward an inch. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Brittany its wrong me even thinking it."

"How? I've known you longer than Phoebe has, I have a right to kiss you," she responds grinning.

Santana laughs softly. Brittany's fingers move up her neck and glide across her skin. Santana closes her eyes then looks up at the blonde again, feeling her breath rebound off her lips. "I never thought I'd want you like this," she whispers.

"Like what?"

"You know," Santana smirks. Brittany smirks back and leans forward, pressing a soft kiss against Santana's cheek.

"This can be our secret San," Brittany whispers against her skin.

"Mm," she moans quietly before shaking her head. "I don't want to be a secret and I don't want you to be a secret."

"Until you break up with Phoebe we'll have to be each other's secrets," Brittany replies sadly.

"I'm not breaking up with her…"

Brittany frowns and pulls back. "But you want me."

"I also really like her and how she makes me feel. Britt you're pregnant and who knows how long we'll last until one of us decides we've had enough. I don't even know what I'm feeling towards you," she sighs, "I don't know if I can love you."

"Why not try? And stop bringing up my pregnancy, you said you wish you were the dad," the blonde argues.

"Right well I just don't know how far my feelings go with you," Santana explains, "I know I'm very attracted to you and would like to kiss…"

"But that's it," Brittany mumbles.

"For now anyway," Santana says, "I'm in a relationship and I need to focus on that."

"I can change your mind with one kiss," Brittany replies boldly.

Santana smirks. "I know you can, that's why I need to focus on how I feel about Phoebe first and then maybe," she runs her hand down Brittany's front, "maybe you can have your way with me."

Brittany giggles and steps forward to hug the brunette. She turns her head so her lips are near Santana's ear. "My pussy likes you by the way, I'm still so wet." Santana tenses, unable to form a sentence. Brittany pulls back and walks past her, out of the bathroom and back in search for Puck so they can return home.

* * *

There's a part of Santana that wishes she had just kept her mouth shut about wanting Brittany. She shouldn't have said she wanted to kiss the blonde, because now Brittany wears more lipstick. She shouldn't have told her she looked beautiful in that dress the other night, because now Brittany wears dresses similar to that one more often.

She's tried to hang out with Phoebe more so she can take her mind off of Brittany. But the more that she kisses Phoebe the more she pictures Brittany. Phoebe moans and she hears Brittany's moan on New Year's Eve. She can't focus, but she forces herself too.

She receives a text from the blonde while Phoebe and her are making out in her bedroom. Phoebe doesn't know how to turn her on, even when she's kissing her neck and playing with her boobs. Santana is just glad her girlfriend can't see her face.

The text says is blunt and Santana almost throws Phoebe off of her.

"I'm not feeling well," the brunette lies. Phoebe's lips smack together when they pull off the brunette's skin and she frowns.

"Babe, what's wrong? Was it something you ate?"

Santana shrugs. "I'm not sure, I think I just need some rest." Phoebe pouts sadly, but hops off the bed anyway.

"Call me if you need anything, I'll be at home in a Skype meeting with the big boys," Phoebe explains winking. She grabs her bag off the floor and blows Santana a kiss before walking out of the room. She hears a faint "bye Brittany" before hearing the door close. Then she hears footsteps and soon enough her roommate is standing beside her bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just didn't feel up to hanging out with her."

"Because of my text?" Brittany asks innocently, swaying side to side on her feet.

Santana shrugs slightly. Brittany's text was partly to blame, however the lack of arousal Phoebe was giving her made Santana want exhausted and moody. She can't imagine what Brittany feels like because the blonde hasn't been intimate in so long. The only source of arousal Brittany gets is from Santana when they flirt and tease each other.

"Can I sleep in here again tonight?"

Why does Brittany have to sound so innocent all the time? Santana can barely look the girl in the eyes let alone have her lying in bed beside her. She can't say no though. Especially because she heard another voice out in the living room before when Puck came home from clubbing and she doesn't want Brittany to have to deal with that.

Santana stretches her arms out, inviting Brittany to climb in bed, on top of her. Brittany hesitates for a moment, staring at Santana warily and silently asking if she's sure.

"Come here," Santana whispers.

* * *

**a/n: **Brittana shipper for life.


End file.
